La leyenda del caballero de cristal (MLP FIM fanfiction)
by Angelus-Y
Summary: Glowing Faith, un caballero del imperio de cristal ha comenzado su viaje hacia lejanas tierras por alguna razón. En las viejas paginas de su diario, se guardan misterios de tiempos pasados...enigmas que revelan la historia de los dragones, el canto de los oscuros, y una terrible maldicion. Aquel que fue tocado por las sombras, el caballero de cristal. Esta es su leyenda...
1. Prologo (Capítulo 1)

_Hola a todos, soy Angelus-Y nuevo en la seccion de fanfiction, quería traeros un fanfic que mi amigo Moises R. al que seguro conocereis por sus excelentes fanfictions de MLP y yo, os hemos traido. Es un fanfic de aventuras y esperamos que sea uno de los mas increibles que podamos traer. Os animo a que la leais y nos digais vuestra opinion la cual es importante para nosotros. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y esperamos que os enamore nuestra escritura. Un cordial saludo._

* * *

_Fanfiction My Little Pony._

_La leyenda del caballero de cristal. (Aventura)  
Autores: Ángelus-Y; Moises R._

Prólogo.

_Diario de Glowing Faith._

_Hoy ha terminado el primer día de mi viaje. Una violenta ventisca azota las tierras del norte, mientras yo me refugio de la ira invernal en esta cueva húmeda y fría. _  
_Me dispongo a escribir en este diario para reflejar mis aventuras, si bien más que un placer es una auténtica maldición. Pues he emprendido este viaje no para vivir emociones, sino para encontrar respuestas y una solución para salvar a lo que más quiero en el mundo._

_No me quedaba otra…nadie podía ayudarme ni a mí, ni a los míos…y no podía quedarme tumbado sin hacer nada, mientras la muerte va susurrando más fuerte a medida que el tiempo pasa, incluso…sin saber exactamente qué tiempo es del que dispongo._

_Mi nombre es Glowing Faith, hasta hace poco fui el subcapitan de la guardia del imperio de cristal al servicio de nuestra amada reina. Ahora tan solo soy un viajante sin título que se adentra en tierras que nunca he visitado._

_Soy un poni de cristal de color blanco como las cumbres de las montañas, mi crin con flequillo y mi cola larga son negro azabache, y mis ojos son rojos puros cual rubí. Nací en invierno, durante una dura tempestad de hielo, en épocas de paz y sosiego. Mi padre murió antes de yo nacer y mi madre, bueno…poco después de que comenzara con mis primeros pasos. Una desgracia producto de tiempos oscuros. Mi tío, explorador conocido, fue el que se encargó de mí durante mi infancia. Es a quien le debo mucho por quien y como soy. Y por haber mantenido en gloria la memoria de mis padres._

_Me alisté en la guardia de cristal siendo yo un joven alocado, cuyas debilidades físicas le impedían prevalecer sobre otros. No puedo crear magia como los unicornios, no puedo volar como los pegasos, pero si puedo demostrar mi ilusión y determinación. Fueron esas cosas y los ánimos de una amiga las que me permitieron entrar al servicio de su majestad, pero esas son historias que se contaran en otra ocasión. _

_Antes de adentrarme en esta escritura he tocado mi amada viola…pues soy músico o más bien aficionado a la música en mi tiempo libre. Desde pequeño me han encantado las hermosas melodías que emanaban de las trompetas de cristal y de las violas que nuestros ancestros han tocado por generaciones. Me hacían sentir lleno de vida, ya que mi corazón palpitaba al son de la música que escuchaba. Decidí aprender a tocar uno de los instrumentos de nuestra tierra y dado que los fliscornos y trompetas no me inspiraban del todo opté por la viola. Su dulce y suave sonido era un exquisito deleite para los oídos, además de sus infinitas posibilidades con tan solo un ligero desliz diferente al anterior._

_Toco música cuando me siento triste o alegre, me ayuda a exteriorizar mis emociones y me ayuda a calmarme cuando estoy decaído o bien a gozar cuando la alegría me invade…Desde donde yo recuerdo cada tarde después de mi turno siempre me sentaba en las colinas circundantes a mi hogar, el imperio de cristal. Tocaba con mi viola y si era posible, siempre acompañado por mis amigos._

_Mis amigos…quien sería yo sin ellos. ¿En qué abismo habría quedado mi ser de no ser por sus singulares pareceres? Y ella... mi amada. _

_Su nombre es Radiant, un poni de tierra como yo de pelaje cristalino, blanco como el mío, de crin y cola rojo escarlata, resplandecientes a la luz del sol de la princesa platano de canarias. Sus ojos, azules celestes como el claro cielo y su rostro con singulares pecas plateadas que la hacen deslumbrante. Delicada y dulce, siempre apoyándome y queriendome…y aun así sufrimos un destino que al menos ella no se merece para nada._

_Aunque no lo parezca y se notará ahora que me tiembla el pulso al tratar de coger la pluma, estoy llorando. Pero trato de no hacerlo…no, porque peor va a ser._  
_¿Parece que tengo una vida envidiable? No…para nada, a ninguna criatura ya sea poni o incluso dragón le deseo este destino. En mi blanco pecho yace un cristal negro incrustado, símbolo del maleficio que he sufrido por una magia que desconozco, solo se decir que era un poder oscuro jamás visto._

_Es raro, pero sé que cuando entristezco como ahora, me devora por dentro como si una forma de vida se retorciera dentro de mí, un parasito que se alimenta de mis emociones más negras…doy gracias al cielo a que el miedo no es algo de lo que pueda aprovecharse esta "cosa" sino ya habría sido consumido._

_Lo sé…para ser un guardia, no…un subcapitan parezco un gallina, pero no lo niego…ahora tengo muchísimo miedo, por no decir pavor. Miedo acerca de lo que me espera y de si perderé lo que más quiero. Miedo de la oscuridad que crece en mí y en otros._

_Por eso trato de no llorar más, y lo he conseguido…no podía evitar ser embriagado por la amargura de mi situación, la verdad soy débil o eso creo, aunque mi compañero aquí presente me ha recordado que no debo derrumbarme._

_No me he aventurado solo, más me valdría no haberlo hecho, ahora mi querido compañero de armas, Gold Beak está conmigo. Un fénix…de plumajes dorados y cálidos, proveniente del orgulloso reino de Draconia, del Bosque de ascuas. Una criatura magnifica y mi primer amigo…Ahora me acaricia para tranquilizarme sabiendo cuan penetrante es la sombra que trata de desgarrar mi ser. Emplea su plumaje de noble metal para iluminarme en la oscuridad de esta cueva y desprende una ardentía que me protege del frío empalador que la ventisca deja entrar._

_"__Estoy bien, estoy bien" le digo fingiendo para que no se preocupe y se posa en una roca al lado mía, vigilante de mi estado. No podría haber pedido un mejor amigo, porque eso es lo que es, desde que nos conocimos, aunque confieso era bastante travieso en pasados días._

_A pesar del ruido la armadura ya se me hace pesada, me quito la capa cian que adorna mi coraza y aflojo los amarres del metal, coloco el yelmo de forma de cabeza de fénix con cola, adyacente a mi bolsa de viaje y la hoja de la reina. Me aseguro que mi viola de cristal está en perfectas condiciones y continúo escribiendo los últimos momentos, antes de caer rendido a un sueño que espero no sea incómodo._

_Vos quien leéis este diario, permitidme relataros como sufrí este maleficio…como comenzó esta pesadilla tejida en tinieblas. Dadme la oportunidad de narrar desde mis ojos como acabé aquí y como todo surgió…de la sombra de un dragón._

_Ahora cerraré este diario y me adentrare en el sueño. Partiré al alba hacia el sur, el único destino claro que tengo y en cada parada relataré los sucesos para que vos seáis testigo de cómo la voluntad de un ser puede quebrar el mundo entero._

_Oh alma que leéis este diario, yo soy Glowing Faith, el caballero de cristal._

* * *

Asi termina el prólogo o tambien podriamos decir el primer capitulo de esta historia. Agradezco muchisimo a aquellos que han empezado a leer esta historia y que tanto mi amigo Moises R. como yo esperamos que os haya encantado y haya sido un deleite para vuestros ojos y mente. Agradecemos mucho si compartis vuestros comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc. Todo por mejorar y avivar nuestra escritura.

En el segundo capitulo he puesto al final del mismo una serie de recomendaciones de un grupo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves, quienes recientemente han empezado (la mayoria) a publicar sus historias aquí. Os aseguro que son fanfics de calidad, que puedo prometer no os decepcionará ninguno.

Un cordial saludo y muchas gracias por leernos, gracias de verdad.


	2. El deber llama

Fanfiction My Little Pony. La leyenda del caballero de cristal. (Aventura) Autores: Moises R. ; Ángelus-Y Capitulo 2: El deber llama.

Diario de Glowing Faith, Día II

Son felices los recuerdos que poseo siempre que celebramos la feria de cristal. Tanta alegría, esperanza y cariño reunidos en un día tan glorioso. ¿Qué mejor ocasión había elegido para declararle el amor que poseo a Radiant? ¿Qué mejor instante que antes de la celebración inicial para revelar el deseo que tengo a ser responsable de su felicidad? No lo había. Mi corazón por mucho ha permanecido en silencio, pero debo confesaros que llega un momento que es amargante y no se puede aguantar más. Un amor en silencio es un error que ninguno debería cometer y yo, para mi desgracia ese error me llevo a perder la oportunidad de compartir maravillosos momentos como pareja. Ese error persistirá ahora y por mucho tiempo más.

Ahora recuerdo el dulce aroma de los pasteles, la suave y fresca brisa proveniente de las crestas de cristal, el balar de los animales y el choque de metales en los grandes torneos de justas. Pero lo importante es como en ese día las cosas cambiaron a peor.

La noche anterior a la feria, fue muy difícil de conciliar el sueño, pues estaba muy nervioso por confesarle mis sentimientos a aquella poni tan especial. Me dirigí nada más hacerse el alba visible hacia el majestuoso castillo de cristal, para llevar a cabo mis labores de preparación. Pero antes de nada ansiaba tener un rato a solas con Radiant para cumplir el deber de mi corazón.

El problema era que a medida que sentía que me acercaba a ella, mayor era el miedo que penetraba en mí, un miedo nacido de la duda. Duda que se centraba en si realmente era merecedor de su amor, después de todo ella era descendiente de las sacerdotisas reales mientras que yo era un simple poni de cristal nacido de sangre común.

Pero como bien me dijo una vez mi querida amiga Pretty "Si no lo haces ahora, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" y bien puede ser cierto. No podía dejar que el miedo me prohibiera el deseo que más anhelaba ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme? ¿Pondría esto en peligro nuestra amistad? Solo sabía que en ese día debía obtener la respuesta.

Me hallaba en los aposentos de la reina, donde esperaba encontrarme a mi monarca para preparar la feria, además sabia con seguridad que Radiant estaría con ella.

"Toc, toc"

—Adelante —respondió desde dentro.

Entre con cuidado y efectivamente la reina y su leal sacerdotisa se hallaban en preparación para dar inicio a los festejos.

—Oh, subcapitan, me alegro de que hayáis llegado. — Mi soberana, de pelaje de color beis suave me invitó a entrar. Yo profundamente le mostré mis respetos. Me quité el yelmo y me incliné ante ella mientras me observaba con sus azulados ojos parcialmente tapados por su crin cristalina de tono celeste. Su nombre era Lady Nivea.

Nuestra monarca llevaba los atuendos reales: la corona de plata adornada con diamantes y un cristal mágico, el collarín de cristal y las herraduras reales de platino. Estos se traspasaban a la princesa heredera en su momento de gobernar. La cutie mark que se mostraba en su flanco era una flor de ocho pétalos blancos en cuyo alrededor había varios copos de nieve.

Me levanté y dirigí mi vista hacia Radiant quien con ilusión me devolvió la mirada y ambos inclinamos nuestras cabezas.

—Vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo, o quizás necesitarais mis servicios majestad — le expliqué. Su alteza alicornio negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no hace falta subcapitán. El capitán Sombra y sus soldados ya han preparado todo el torneo y se están encargando de ayudar para los puestos, solo falta prepararnos para el discurso inicial…

—Oh… —musité decepcionado.

—Aunque bien podríais ayudar a lady Radiant a preparar el corazón de cristal, ya sabéis donde se encuentra.

—Sería maravilloso —expresó la sacerdotisa.

—Concuerdo con ella majestad. —coincidí.

—Estupendo. —rio silenciosamente con una sonrisa. —Todo debe salir perfecto… por si no lo sabíais, esta feria de cristal es muy especial.

— ¡Oh! Permitidme la osadía alteza — introdujo Radiant — pero ¿por qué esta feria resulta para vos de mayor atención que otras?

—Vos debéis saberlo mejor que nadie lady Radiant, hoy se cumple un siglo desde que finalizó la tiranía de las sombras. El reinado de los drakanos. —explicó con detalle. Su majestad se tornó hacia la ventana y con desazón y cierta tristeza recordó en voz alta. —Sufrimos mucho durante aquellos días, y desde que por fin los drakanos fueron derrotados gracias a nuestra gente y a las princesas de Equestria, cada feria de cristal la hemos celebrado con amor y esperanza creciente para dejar atrás y cicatrizar el daño que nos causaron. Por suerte ambos no vivisteis aquellos momentos. —Volvía a recuperar la alegría — Y hoy me siento orgullosa de que tras 100 años de paz aun hayamos conservado esa luz... Y ahora os debo a vosotros que hayáis perpetuado esa chispa durante vuestros años de servicio.

Ambos nos sentimos endulzados por sus halagos y palabras tan conmemorativas. Veíamos como el tono cristalino del pelaje de la reina brillaba con fuerza al igual que el de Radiant.

—Nos obsequian vuestras palabras alteza, pero vuestra gratitud no es necesaria. Es nuestro deber después de todo — aclaré agachándome ligeramente.

Radiant mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa asintió a la reina en señal de concordancia.

Nuestra charla matinal fue interrumpida cuando de pronto entró mi amiga Pretty de una forma un tanto inesperada. Con su característica alegría y despreocupación entró corriendo saludándonos a todos rápidamente, salvo a la reina con la quien mostró sus respetos como debía.

— ¡Majestad, no puedo permitir que deis vuestro glorioso discurso con esos pelos!, ¡¿Qué van a pensar vuestros súbditos?! —Pretty alterada pero con educación fue mirando cuidadosamente a la reina. Pensativa mientras se frotaba su crin de tonos morados y reluciendo su pelaje azul claro cristalino y resaltando su cutie mark: una espiga de trigo dorado.

— ¡Pretty! — Exclamó Radiant con desaprobación — ¿Qué formas de entrar son esas?

—No pasa nada lady Radiant, Pretty tiene mucha razón. Debo prepararme, como ya he dicho hoy es un día especial —con una sonrisa en su rostro indicó a Pretty la salida.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu alteza, su peinado real va a quedar más fabuloso que nunca!— esa fue de las pocas veces que pude a ver a Pretty tan efusiva.

—Oh, subcapitan. — llamó la reina.

— ¿Si? —inquirí.

—Espero que no falte para el momento del himno, vuestro toque de viola debe estar presente para el haz aurora. —aclaró.

—Oh si, majestad, por supuesto.

—Evidentemente — intervino Pretty — no hay mejor músico en el reino que nuestro querido subcapitan ¿eh Glowy?

—Pretty… —le miré seriamente.

—Oh venga, no seas modesto. Al igual que Radiant es la voz más dulce de este imperio. ¿Acaso me equivoco majestad? — La reina asintió y yo no pude evitar ruborizarme junto con Radiant, quien juro por el cielo que cuando se sonrojaba su rostro era desgarrador.

Ambas, alicornio y poni de tierra se dirigieron hacia fuera. La reina se despidió.

—Bueno, os esperaré en la sala del trono, traed el corazón de cristal —recordó.

—Así se hará majestad —respondió Radiant con una inclinación.

No más que con alegría, la reina se adentró en los relucientes pasillos para recibir su peinado real, ideal para los grandes momentos importantes, como lo era este.

Pretty se dio la vuelta guiñándome un ojo, en señal de lo que la anterior noche me habló, de lo que debía hacer en ese instante, ahora que me había quedado a solas con ella.

Ah…no puedo negar que cada vez que pienso en ella, me siento más lleno, pero también no puedo evitar sentir tristeza…pronto lo entenderéis.

—Hay que ver…—suspiró Radiant —Pretty está cada vez peor —se rio suavemente — ¿no crees Glowing?

—Eh…si, la verdad es que sí. Pero ya sabes que así es ella. Mira como ha conquistado el corazón del orgulloso Sombra. —recalqué.

—En fin, ¿me acompañáis a la cámara? —preguntó mirándome.

Sentí un pequeño nudo en el estómago, cada vez más a medida que estaba más tiempo con ella.

—Eh...claro, faltaría más. —bajé mi cabeza tenuemente. Repitiendo la acción, volvió a reírse tapándose su boca con su pulido casco de cristal.

— ¿Que? —pregunté divertido y expectante.

—Que no hace falta que te andes con tantos formalismos conmigo Glowing, ya lo sabes. —continuo riéndose, aunque no me molestaba para nada, es más, me resultaba melodiosa su carcajada en cierto modo. No pude evitar disculparme y dejarme enganchar por la risa del momento.

Salimos de los aposentos de la reina y nos dirigimos por el pasillo hacia la cámara de cristal que se encontraba en la parte superior de la torre del castillo. Fue un andar de varios minutos así que pudimos hablar entre tanto. Ella andaba delicadamente con sus finas sedas de colores frescos, telas de cristal con el emblema del imperio, bordado y su collar decorado con un amuleto de plata y cristal en forma de corazón. Sus aparatosas vestimentas eran propias de las sacerdotisas del imperio, aunque no tanto como las mías. Al menos era más cómodo.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gold? Se me hace un tanto extraño verte sin él.

—Si ¿verdad? Lo he dejado a cargo de Sombra, para que lo cuide mientras, además

quería ir a ver el torneo de justas, ya sabes cómo es, jeje.

—Sí, travieso e ilusionado…pero no niego que es un encanto de fénix.

—Lady Radiant, perdonad que cambie de tema, pero me gustaría hablaros de algo que es importante para mi…y creo que vos debéis ser consciente de ello también.

—Oh… —cambió a su faceta seria — ¿de qué se trata Glowing?

Me sentía bloqueado, ahora era el momento de tratar de allanar el terreno para entrar lo más cuidadoso posible. Respiré hondamente y me lancé.

—Eh…veréis, me resulta difícil decíroslo y vuestra opinión me es vital para esto. — nos miramos mutuamente y noté en su rostro con pecas cierta extrañeza.

— Glowing, me estáis asustando. Decidme ya que pasa. Tragué saliva y le tome un casco, a lo cual ella respondió con un suspiro ahogado. Volví a contemplar su belleza, sus ojos celestes llenos de firmeza y en ese instante más que nunca mi corazón palpitaba con un vigor que jamás había sentido.

—Lady Radiant…vos sois muy especial para mí. — ella me sonrió por ese halago. — Y veréis…no puedo aguantarme más esto…

Salí absorto de sus ojos azules, oímos un grito que nos avisó:

"¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES!"

Nada más escuchar el aviso, para nuestra sorpresa un trozo de la pared contigua se derrumbó. Reaccioné protegiendo a Radiant abrazándola con mis cascos y dejar que mi armadura se llevara los pedruscos, que por fortuna eran pequeños. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos salimos heridos, solo polvorientos.

Sin tiempo a nada, dos figuras misteriosas atravesaron el muro a toda velocidad y pasaron de largo de nosotros. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capucha raída y oscura, y solo pude ver como huían corriendo con sus patas peludas acabadas en unas alargadas pezuñas siendo bípedos. Antes de perderles de vista pude comprobar que uno de los que suponía eran los ladrones llevaba consigo algo brillante y con forma de corazón: El corazón de cristal.

— ¡Alto, deteneos! —imperaban algunos guardias pegasos de cristal que se daban a la caza de los prófugos. Giré mi cabeza hacia a Lady Radiant, quien gracias al cielo no sufrió rasguños, solo cubierta de un poco de suciedad. No obstante siempre vale ser precavido.

—Lady Radiant, ¿estáis bien? — le pregunté mientras extendía mi pata delantera para apoyarla.

—Sí, sí, solo un poco sucia. — respondió mientras se quitaba el polvo — ¿Y vos? Habéis recibido parte de los escombros.

—No os preocupéis…mi armadura me ha protegido. Debo averiguar que ha pasado, ¿estaréis bien?

—Sí, si, por supuesto — se apartó su crin de la cara mientras se reincorporaba del todo —Yo avisare al resto, corred.

Sin más dilaciones recorrí la ruta que perseguidores y perseguidos habían trazado, pareciendo dirigirse hacia la antesala del trono de la reina. Teníamos la mala fortuna de que casi todo el grueso de la guardia se hallaba a las afueras.

Nunca imaginé quienes eran hasta poco después, pero me enteré más tarde de la procedencia y de la "raza" de aquellos malhechores. Habían sido acorralados en la antesala por algunos guardias, de los más hábiles con las lanzas. No obstante cuando llegué vi que la situación se complicaba. Aun rodeados por 4 soldados, los ladrones se defendían con alabardas de negro mango y metal.

— ¡Alto! —Exclamé — ¡bajad las armas y rendíos! —ordené.

Aun por la presión que ejercíamos nosotros y nuestras armas de punta plateada, ellos tan solo reían de forma siniestra y con destreza empuñaban sus armas con sus garras de piel lila y uñas sucias, aun cubiertos por sus harapos y capuchas ensombrecidas.

— ¡Entregad el corazón de cristal y entregaos! — alzó la voz uno de los míos. Uno de los dos ladrones dirigió su arma de largo alcance contra mí y alto y claro declaró.

—Si lo queréis ¿Por qué no nos lo quitáis? — Su compañero le rio sus palabras.

—Como osáis…— repuso uno de los guardias.

Intente tranquilizarle pero en nuestra pequeña distracción el que arrogó contra nosotros dio un salto elevado y en el aire cogiendo su alabarda con sendas manos trato de estrellar el filo de la misma contra nuestras cabezas, pero nosotros éramos más agiles y logramos esquivar su brusco golpe. Acabo chocando con el suelo de cristal saltando chispas del impacto.

Uno de los nuestros, el más cercano a mí, arremetió contra el con su lanza de punta metálica para clavársela en su costado, pero nuestro rival por sorpresa, logró recuperarse de su ataque e interpuso su arma para protegerse, y desvió la lanza.

Nos pusimos en guardia y cogimos nuestras armas, desenvaine mi espada de acero recubierto de cristal e intente dar apoyo a mi compañero, pero me fue imposible cuando se interpuso delante de mí el otro ladrón. Levantó una de sus patas y me empujó bruscamente echándome al suelo. Otro de los soldados trato de hacerle frente y alabarda y lanza chocaron tratando de desencajarse. Me reincorpore lo más rápido que pude mientras la lucha se desenvolvía.

— ¿Estáis bien subcapitan? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada del rival. Asentí por supuesto y mientras tanto ambos ladrones de diferente altura, debo resaltar, se reagruparon. Pusieron sus alabardas en posición de defensa, entre que andaban con cautela por la sala vigilando nuestros movimientos. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. No podía dejar de mirarles fijamente a través de sus ropajes, como sus ojos amarillos penetraban en mí y mis compañeros.

— ¡Soldados, embestida de unión! —ordené.

Los cuatro pegasos se pusieron en fila horizontal y extendieron sus armas hacia el enemigo, volando con sus alas a un metro sobre el suelo. Seguido de su embestida al unísono, los ladrones se agacharon para evitar ser ensartados. Cuando los pegasos traspasaron fallidamente a estos, se levantaron fugazmente y cogieron por la retaguardia para atacarles, no obstante no se percataron de que la jugada tenia doble función. Antes de que pudieran contratacar, me acerqué a uno de ellos, si mal no recuerdo el más alto.

Di la coz más fuerte que pude en sus patas y le hice arrodillarse "Aaggh" Con el mango metálico de mi espada golpeé fuertemente la cabeza que la tenía a mi alcance. Fue un golpe seco y silencioso. El ladrón cayó al suelo inconsciente. Mis aliados

afortunadamente lograron contrarrestar la ofensiva del más bajo, quien no se percató. De hecho uno de los soldados logró acertarle con la lanza en el costado y aunque la herida no era muy grave, ahora estaba solo y en desventaja.

— ¡Gag! —gritó mientras posaba su garra en la herida y se retiraba a salvo— malditos ponis —Gruñó ferozmente—. Os vais a arrepentir.

Yo dirigí mi espada hacia su figura mientras dos de los míos retenían al ladrón que estaba derribado, que ya había recobrado el sentido.

—El único que se arrepentirá sois vos si no os entregáis —le advertí — pude ver el corazón de cristal brillar bajo sus sucios harapos. — ¡Entregad el corazón!

El resto de mi equipo acompañó mi mirada desafiante. Veía que aquel esperpento sabía bien de que su situación no estaba a su favor. Comprobé que de vez en cuando se pasaba la garra a la herida, mientras que con la otra costosamente sostenía la alabarda.

—Maaaldiitoss…— Su siguiente movimiento no lo esperaba para nada. Rápidamente sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, nos arrojó una especie de urna llena de un extraño polvo. Recuerdo que tosí bruscamente con los ojos cerrados sin ser consciente en ese momento de lo ocurrido, al igual que los dos compañeros que estaban a sendos lados de mí.

Cuando el polvo se despejo y abrí mis irritados ojos, vi al encapuchado luchando contra uno de los soldados que al parecer se hallaba detrás de mí reteniendo al reciente cautivo.

Entre su lucha antes de poder ayudarle el ladrón logró desviar su lanza en un movimiento rápido, seguido de un golpe seco con su mango en la cabeza de mi compañero. Esto le dejo aturdido por la fuerza del impacto…y ahora escribiendo esto me siento culpable porque a pesar de que seguidamente corrí a socorrerle…no llegué a tiempo. Incluso dando un corte horizontal con la lanza en respuesta, el villano cogió con ambas garras su alabarda y clavó su punta en el pecho de mi compañero con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Nooo! —grité.

— ¡Maldita basura!… —alzó uno más que se recuperó de la visión.

Vi a uno de los más valientes soldados ser empalado por la negra punta de aquel vil ladrón. La sangre le salía por la boca ligeramente mientras pude contemplar que se quedaba sin aliento. Mi corazón a diferencia de los pegasos que iban a por él, era más de tristeza que de odio hacia aquel…con perdón…podrido desperdicio.

El pegaso que se lanzó a por el embistió fuertemente con su lanza al enemigo, pero este sacó su alabarda del pecho mi compañero, dejando el boquete de su armadura y su pecho al descubierto y expulsando sangre. Las chispas saltaron y fui a socorrer a mi amigo. Tapé su herida lo más fuerte que pude. Grité ayuda mientras escuchaba a otro de los guardias enfrentarse a él. Pero ahogando mis gritos y en la distracción del que retenía al otro ladrón, este pudo con el pegaso y se levantó tumbándole en el suelo y presionando su cuello con sus pezuñas. En ese momento volviendo a la lucha entre el responsable de la sangría y el soldado, este logró penetrarle nuevamente con la lanza en un firme movimiento de corte, desgarrando parte de su piel y dejándola sangrar.

— ¡Se acabó! Entrega el corazón o te empalo sucia rata. —Amenazó mi aliado.

— ¡NO! —gritó el más alto de los encapuchados desde el otro lado. —Los que os vais a rendir sois vosotros… — Desviamos nuestros ojos a él, con nuestro compañero oprimido contra el suelo. Quité importancia al que estaba conmigo y el que aún estaba medio afectado por el polvo. —A no ser claro que queráis que vuestro amiguito se le rompa el cuello…sería una desgracia.

—Bien hecho, Kerrar. — reconoció su cómplice en malas condiciones y aun amenazado por la lanza.

—Soltad las armas. —ordené.

Yo y otros dos cuidadosamente depositamos nuestros filos y lanzas en el suelo de cristal, pero el que tenía al pequeño contra la pared a punta de empalarlo tardó mucho más. Tuve que hacerle reaccionar, temía que cometiera un error más grave, más aún con el valiente pegaso en mis cascos al borde de la muerte. Mientras trataba de respirar.

—He dicho…soltad las armas….por favor. —repetí tratando de hacerle razonar de la situación.

Finalmente cedió fijando su mirada al encapuchado mientras este sonreía al verle bajar el arma.

—Y ahora… —volvió a tomar la palabra —Nos ayudareis a escapar… —hizo presión sobre nosotros al apretar su pata contra el cuello del soldado. — O sino…

Esos momentos en los que no sabes que hacer, en los que eres presa del miedo o de la duda… con sangre en mis cascos, con el corazón comprimido y el pavor haciendo mella en mí. Así me sentía ahora mismo. Por fortuna…

— ¡Nadie va a salir de aquí! — alzó una voz entrando por la antesala del trono. Renové los ánimos al ver a mi buen amigo: Sombra, el capitán de la guardia de cristal.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Los saqueadores quedaron asombrados por la presencia del capitán. Sombra de por si imponía miedo. No solo era un unicornio experimentado y de corpulenta figura, sino que tenía unos colores que sinceramente daban miedo a primera vista. Su pelaje color metal oscuro y su crin sombría daban sentido a su nombre. Sus ojos eran clavados a los míos, de un rojo profundo.

El sudor frio de los ladrones se heló cuando una gran cantidad de guardias entraron por las distintas salidas a la antesala. Pronto nuestros enemigos se vieron rodeados y fueron conscientes de su situación. Soltaron sus armas y pusieron sus garras a la vista, aunque el pequeño no podía evitar tapar su herida.

Sombra se acercó al mayor, con paso firme y mirada siniestra, alzando su hoja de cristal envuelta en el aura rojiza de su cuerno.

—Suéltale… —imperó cortante mientras poco a poco el encapuchado elevaba su pezuña y dejaba libre el cuello del pegaso. Este se levantó y volvió a su posición agradecido. El resto recogieron las armas nuevamente y apuntaron a las ratas atrapadas. —Ahora…entregad el corazón. ¡YA! — amenazó rozando la punta de su espada en el pecho del sátiro, quien mirando como su compañero estaba desangrándose a mas por las heridas.

—Valark…—empezó —suéltalo… —a los escasos segundos cogió de sus pertenencias el corazón. Me alivié profundamente al ver su brillo y forma intactos. Lo depositó en el suelo y volvió a ponerse a su lugar.

— ¡Arrestadlos! —ordenó Sombra. —subcapitan, recoja el corazón. Los ponis de la guardia apresaron con dureza a los ladrones, era evidente que estaban más que incomodos e indignados por la resistencia que opusieron. Fueron encadenados con esposas por las garras. Yo cuando ya estaban asegurados y uno de mis compañeros me sustituyo tapando la herida del compañero caído, cautelosamente recogí el tesoro real. Entretanto una serie de sanadores unicornios miembros del cuerpo se acercaron al herido para intentar detener la hemorragia con magia y métodos naturales.

Sombra a paso firme y con mirada penetrante se aproximó a uno de ellos, uno le miraba con desprecio y mi amigo le devolvía el mismo sentimiento. Le quitó la capucha y cuando el más grande reveló su rostro varios de nosotros ahogamos un grito de sorpresa. Una cara arrugada y horrenda, de hocico alargado, ojos brillantes y dos cuernos retorcidos de cabra.

—Lo sabía…sátiros — concluyó el capitán.

— ¿Sátiros? —preguntó uno de los sirvientes que se había presentado.

—Criaturas de tierras sombrías, mercenarios sin escrúpulos…simplemente basura. — explicó mi amigo. Gruñidos de sendos prisioneros escaparon ante aquel insulto, quedándose inquietos y enfadados.

—Cuida esa bocaza asqueroso equino….

Me sobresalté ante la ofensa hacia mi "hermano" pero el en cambio mantuvo la calma e hizo caso omiso a su arrogancia.

— ¿Quién os ha enviado? — preguntó el capitán.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir? — vaciló riendo al final.

Sombra no soportó ese tono y esa arrogancia. Menos aún en la situación en la que se encontraba. Apretando su mandíbula colocó la espada pegada a la garganta del aludido.

—Escúchame desperdicio…se perfectamente que los de tu calaña sois como ratas que

se revuelcan en la mugre, sirviendo al mejor postor. ¿Quién os ha enviado?

—Eso no te incumbe. — respondió ahogado por la espada.

—Ya lo veremos… — apartó su hoja y se dirigió a los guardias. —Lleváoslos a las mazmorras. La reina decidirá qué hacer con esta escoria.

Tras las últimas palabras de Sombra recuerdo que ignorando el cómo, una profunda niebla se introdujo en la antesala. De pronto no veíamos nada y todos estuvimos confusos y ciegos ante el intenso muro blanco que invadía la sala.

"¿Qué es esto?" "No veo nada" "Capitán…." Voces se diluían en la profunda neblina. Inmediatamente pensé que no podía ser natural, sino obra de algún encantamiento o influencia. No veía a nadie….ni a los prisioneros, ni a ninguno de los presentes. Me aferré al corazón de cristal como si mi vida fuera, ya que temía que pudieran arrebatármelo ante este extraño fenómeno.

Aunque una vez más me empecé a tranquilizar cuando la densa niebla empezó a disiparse y mis ojos ya pudieron divisar a los nuestros. No obstante en medio de la resituación me percaté de que los sátiros. Sombra fue el primero en dar voz alta del asunto.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN LOS LADRONES!? —Miró rápidamente de un lado para otro tratando de buscarles, al igual que el resto de la guardia que nos encontrábamos presentes.

—No lo sé señor, se han evaporado sin más —comentó uno.

— ¡Encontrad a los artífices! No importa como…— imperó al cuerpo de la guardia.

— ¡SI CAPITAN! —Todos los pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra vestidos en armadura de cristal comenzaron a dispersarse por el castillo en busca de los prófugos. Al instante me aproxime a Sombra para comentarle mis sospechas, aunque seguro el ya había dado con ellas. Antes de nada deje el corazón a cargo de uno de los guardias para que lo llevara a la cámara real cuanto antes y se asegurara de que todo quedaba asegurado. Fue en ese instante cuando una de las grandes dudas que me asaltó fue: "¿Cómo demonios habían entrado esos sátiros en el castillo?" Y lo más desconcertante… ¿Cómo habían entrado en la cámara?

Entre el jaleo fui a ver a los médicos. Mi compañero ya había sido trasladado con extrema rapidez y pregunté al más experimentado de ellos. Mis nervios se habían relajado cuando me dijo que estaba estable, ya que la coraza había parado la penetración de la alabarda. Por supuesto gracias a que mis compañeros y yo tapamos la herida y paramos la hemorragia evitamos que muriera.

Ya una vez aliviado me torné hacia Sombra quien estaba escudriñando una de las alabardas de los sátiros.

—Sombra… —llamé su atención en el centro de la antesala.

—Glowing… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó mi hermano de armas.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. El "novato" está bien gracias a dios. Ha sido muy valiente.

—Me alegra oír eso. Te aseguro que se le dará el respeto que merece, así como esa escoria va a pagarlo caro.

—Espero que así sea…

—Bueno…no podemos distraernos ahora mismo, esas ratas andan sueltas a saber dónde. Estoy seguro de que esa niebla es obra de alguien que les está ayudando. — me explicó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirí curioso por su averiguación.

—De donde yo vine, he visto muchos sátiros…la mayoría son simples mercenarios que ofrecen su lealtad al mejor postor. Nunca hacen nada si no es impulsado por joyas y oro. — Comenzó a andar hacia los pasillos para empezar la búsqueda. Yo le acompañé mientras proseguía su interesante explicación. — La cuestión es que son como conejillos que hacen el trabajo sucio, pero dada su fama de fracaso…como que los que los contratan no se fían demasiado… No me gusta un pelo.

—Y esa niebla… —añadí —debe ser obra de algún hechizo…jamás había visto tal clase de fenómeno.

—Sí, sin duda es un tipo de encantamiento o influencia, no ha sido natural ni mucho menos.

—Por no mencionar… —continué — la forma en la que han entrado en el castillo y en la cámara.

—No me extraña tanto…la seguridad ahora mismo era baja y además no me sorprendería que algún tonto de turno dejara la puerta abierta mientras hacía guardia.

—Permíteme discrepar. Pero sé que la sala del corazón estaba sellada a cal y canto y al menos debía haber un par de guardias. — Me llevé el casco a la mandíbula —No se…Por cierto —cambié el asunto — ¿Cómo habéis sabido del robo si estabais fuera?

— ¿Cómo sino? Radiant nos advirtió de ello. —me sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Radiant? ¿Lady Radiant? Oh si…

— ¡Glowing! — que otra clase de melódica voz podría haber pronunciado mi nombre así… Radiant, quien llegaba con una sorpresa apoyada en sus cascos. Gold…mi querido compañero de viaje.

— ¡Radiant! ¡Gold! — mi emplumado amigo planeó hacia mí. Puse mi casco para que se apoyara y me acariciara con su pico en mi hocico. Sintiendo el calor y brillo dorado de su extravagante plumaje. Eso acompañado de la presencia de Radiant, era aún autentico hinchazón de alivio y alegría tras esta trágica situación. La belleza de blanco pelaje se puso delante de mí y me abrazo. Gold alzó el vuelo sobre nosotros, mientras Radiant tomó la palabra.

— ¿Estáis bien? —tomó mi casco preocupada, a lo que no pude evitar ruborizarme. Debo resaltar que entre ella y yo siempre nos hemos hablado muy respetuosamente. Cosa que con Sombra no funcionaba por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba.

—Si — respondió Sombra secamente — pero me temo que se han escapado los ladrones.

—Espero que los guardias les cojan, algunos de los pegasos han ido investigando por la ciudad.

—Y espero que sin montar escandalo…— añadió una voz proveniente de detrás.

—Oh duque Settle…— introdujo ella — ¿sois conocedor de los hechos?

—Si…y precisamente venía a avisar a toda la guardia de cristal que sean lo más precavidos y que oculten los hechos a los ponis.

El duque Settle Fine fue anteriormente el consejero de la familia real, quien por sus años de servicio y logros, se le recompensó con el título de duque, con su familia asemejada a la realeza. Un poni de plateado pelaje muy suave, ojos cansados de tono miel y una crin negra.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Sombra —lo que faltaba ya es a todo el imperio patas arriba por el escándalo.

—Afortunadamente —prosiguió el duque mientras se ajustaba su elegante uniforme adecuado a su título —Se ha controlado la situación y todo va bien, al menos fuera del castillo…porque veo que los responsables de semejante atropello han escapado.

—Me temo que si… —confirmé a lo que siguió una ligera tos del poni plateado. — ¿Dónde está la familia real?

—En sus respectivas habitaciones — me respondió gesticulando —a pesar del jaleo se les ha informado de que todo ha pasado.

— ¿Y la reina? — Inquirió Radiant —estaba con Pretty para su peinado real.

—Mmmm… —frotando su barbilla con el casco, se quedó cabilante unos segundos —pues ahora que lo mencionáis, no he sabido nada de ella.

Desconocía por qué tras esas palabras Sombra había tensado su figura, a la vez que su respiración se volvió más perceptible y sus pupilas más contraídas.

— ¿Sombra? —Interpelé — ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —parecía que le había sacado de su mundo, no era para nada propio del poni más serio y centrado que había conocido. —Sí, sí, estaba pensando.

—Ejem, será mejor que vaya a buscar a la reina, debemos dar el discurso anuncial de la feria cuanto antes.

—Pero duque, dado lo ocurrido ¿No es arriesgado? — sugerí.

—No creo…esas ratas se habrán ido pataleando de miedo. Y debemos hacer esto cuanto antes, aunque por supuesto aumentaremos la seguridad, dadas las circunstancias.

—Mmmm… — A mí todavía no logró convencerme.

—Me parece bien — concordó Sombra.

—Excelente…ahora tenemos que…

"¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!"

Nos sobresaltamos al oír gritar a Pretty, reconocí su voz nada más oírla. Sombra y yo corrimos a su encuentro en medio del embrollo, la pobre con el miedo en su cuerpo, el cual estaba frio y con magulladuras…buscando ser socorrida. Sombra percatado de su estado fue a su encuentro y le preguntó que había ocurrido.

— ¡Pretty! —Exclamó Radiant — ¿Qué ha pasado querida? — inquirió escudriñándola.

—Oh, Sombra —empezó Pretty — la reina ha…ha…

— ¿Qué…la reina qué?

—¡Ha sido secuestrada!

— ¡¿QUEEE?!

El duque, los guardias presentes y nosotros nos habíamos quedado como estatuas de hielo ante la declaración de Pretty. Sombra inmediatamente junto con Settle Fine empezaron a interrogarla sobre lo que afirmaba había pasado.

Tardó un rato en responder…y Radiant y yo tratamos de calmarla, hasta Sombra dándose cuenta de cómo estaba, por muy firme y frio que a veces fuera, había cedido más por su estado que por el sorprendente hecho que había pasado.

—Radiant, tranquila. Mírame. —le dijo suavemente el capitán. —Dinos que ha pasado.

Ella le miró serenamente a sus ojos y tras un profundo suspiro nos contó con el acentuado miedo en su voz lo que había pasado.

Tratare de replicar lo que ella nos dijo, confió en mi buena memoria para ello: "Estaba con la reina, a punto de peinarla para el gran discurso. Y…cuando oímos un gran ruido aquí abajo…la reina insistió en ir a ver sus hijas y sobrinas para ver si estaban bien…yo insistí en que esperara a que los guardias estuvieran en caso de que algo ocurriera…" Entre medias su respiración se había entrecortado. Algo le había afectado muchísimo sin ninguna duda. Tratamos de serenarla pero ella insistió en seguir.

"Corrimos hacia el pasillo…de pronto una niebla densa había aparecido de la nada. No veía nada…Oí a la reina gritar, por lo que me adentré en el espeso muro de niebla y…vi a una criatura recubierta de escamas…bípeda y con una mirada penetrante. Afiladas garras, y una cabeza con cuernos. La reina estaba desmayada y…trate de ayudarla pero esa cosa…me apuntó con un arma"

El duque interrumpió

¿Un arma…que clase de arma?

"Era muy extraña…una especie de cuchilla gemela…unida a un escudo pequeño y redondo…Esa cosa agarró a la reina con sus garras por el cuello y luego…me agarró a mí. Me dijo que corriera…que gritara…" Mi pobre amiga empezó a respirar aceleradamente, con el miedo palpable en sus ojos azules.

—Pretty, tranquila…— le indiqué

Pero ella siguió contándonos…

"Cuando me dijo eso…me tiró al suelo bruscamente… y luego…luego me dio una patada y me arrastró por el suelo"

Una lágrima corrió por su azulado rostro. Sombra gruñó y apretó su mandíbula, tensándose de furia por lo que le habían hecho a Pretty.

"…esa cicatriz en sus ojos…tenía mucho miedo. Solo corrí y cuando me quise dar

cuenta ya se había ido y creo que se ha llevado a la reina. Lo…lo siento. Solo pude recuperar esto" Pretty nos mostró la corona de la reina, desgastada y sucia. Sus ojos se le humedecieron de repente y rompió a llorar.

— ¡Tendría que haber hecho algo…!—declaró casi ahogada por las lágrimas —…por mi culpa se han llevado a nuestra reina.

—No digas eso — respondió Sombra — a saber que te habría hecho…has hecho lo que cualquiera habría hecho Pretty, de no ser por eso, no sabríamos que ha ocurrido.

Se miraron mutuamente y tras un segundo, Pretty se tranquilizó y recobró el aliento. Sin una palabra más Pretty abrazó a Sombra y al final logró encontrarse mucho más serena.

Ordené a los guardias que registraran todo el castillo y los alrededores…pero por supuesto debíamos mantener la calma en el imperio, por lo que el discurso inicial fue preparado por la hija de la reina, la princesa Pureness, quien aún afectada por la noticia…después de todo era la mayor y era consciente de los deberes reales que debía tomar hasta que la situación se estabilizara. Le fue dada la diadema de su madre por el duque para que llevara a cabo su papel. El resto de la familia…las otras hijas y sobrinas de la reina, así como su hermana estaban decaídas por el hecho…los otros ponis de cristal de todo el imperio pese a las sospechas pudimos mantenerlo en secreto. Pensamos en interrogarles para saber si alguien vio algo sospechoso pero resultó que nadie, ninguno de los ponis vio nada. ¿Cómo escapo entonces el tercer miembro de este hecho?

Yo pensé que sin duda el mismo que secuestró a la reina debía ser el mismo que provocó la niebla en la que se escaparon los sátiros. Aun así en mi cabeza no cabía el hecho de que una simple criatura, aun sin saber que clase…pueda haber secuestrado a la reina….ayudar a los ladrones y asimismo escapar por alguna vía que no haya sido por las calles hasta el exterior.

Sombra llevó a Pretty a salvo a su casa mientras yo con Radiant tratamos de averiguar más sobre lo acontecido. Mi querida amada estaba muy asustada. La guardia buscaba como loca alguna pista, yo entre ellos. Gold feather me ayudó con la búsqueda, un fénix con ojos de halcón es una gran ayuda para estos casos.

La verdad me vino muy bien, porque empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza… me suele pasar mucho…cuando vivo una situación intensa o llevo mucho tiempo concentrado siento agujas penetrar en mi cráneo. Al igual que tengo muchos otros tipos de problemas…no soy tan corpulento como los otros guardias pero…soy ágil y bastante espabilado.

Seguí mis instintos hacia el piso inferior del castillo, la parte más baja, tratando de buscar una pista. Sin éxito, me dirigí hacia los niveles inferiores, en el llamado "escondite real" pocas veces me hablaron del lugar y casi nadie baja aquí, salvo para montar guardia de vez en cuando. Un largo pasillo decorado selectamente con cuarzos y cristales brillantes sin igual de colores rosados y celestes. El techo arqueado y las columnas recubiertas en plata adornaban el corredor, donde al final había un gran portón de color blanco con el emblema del imperio bordado en él.

No obstante había algo que me llamó la atención. Observé una mancha de sangre seca, que dejaba un rastro a lo largo del pasillo hasta un punto donde de pronto desaparecía. Gold se acercó hacia donde el rastro desaparecía y resultó que había descubierto algo. Llamo mi atención y le pregunte.

— ¿Qué pasa chico? Me señalo el suelo donde justamente la marca desaparecía y descubrí una pequeña corriente de aire salir del suelo de una de las losas, algo que me llamo la atención. Comencé a escudriñarla pegando pequeños toques con mis cascos y sonaba hueco, a diferencia de las otras, por no mencionar que estaba algo desencajada respecto al resto.

Traté de levantar la losa. Me costó un poco, tuve que usar mi espada bastarda para desencajarla. Dejándola a un lado vi lo que me imaginaba. Un oscuro agujero que llevaba a un túnel subterráneo. Indagué en la posibilidad de que los sátiros emplearon esta ruta para entrar…de ser así, muchísimo se han molestado para llegar hasta el escondite real.

Podría bajar hasta allí, pero tenía un problema…no me gustaba la oscuridad.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea…me aproximé a la entrada principal del escondite donde yacían antorchas apagadas con resina y aceites impregnados.

— ¡Gold, ven aquí! — le llamé e inmediatamente se posó sobre mi caso. Le mostré la

antorcha e inmediatamente mi inteligente compañero supo mi intención.

Abrazó el utensilio con sus alas doradas y de un brillo momentáneo de fuego una masa de chispas surgió de la antorcha la cual prendió con facilidad. Una de las ventajas de los fénix del bosque de ascuas.

—Bien hecho chico — le acaricié su delicada cabeza pero le puse una mirada seria al instante — Gold, necesito que avises a Sombra y a los guardias, diles que creemos que tenemos algo. — le indiqué a mi emplumado amigo.

Con un gesto de afirmación voló como un rayo de luz hacia el piso superior, mientras yo me disponía a entrar en el agujero. No era lo más atractivo pero, quien sabía si los responsables aun estarían huyendo por esos túneles. Por ello ya seguro con mi antorcha ardiendo con vigor y mi amor a la reina me dispuse a bajar a la oscuridad.

Me gustaría seguir contándoos pero debo marchar, mañana me espera un largo viaje en busca de lo que ahora deseo y además el sueño me está atrapando, por hoy lo dejaremos alma que leéis el diario

* * *

Bueno, con esto termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quisiera dar las gracias a Moises R. Por su excelentisimo trabajo como beta reader y ayudante en esta historia. Ansiamos desde lo mas profundo que este capitulo os haya encantando y con ello que hayais pasado un rato placentero al leer la historia de Glowing Faith. Pronto esperamos poder subir el siguiente para vuestro deleite si os ha gustado, pues hay muchos eventos en esta historia.

Quisiera tambien deciros que un grupo de amigos mios, pertenecientes del foro "Spaniard Hooves" que tambien son escritores, estan poniendo sus fanfics por aquí recientemente. Si buscais alguna historia interesante y os apetece leer buena lectura, os aseguro que sus fanfics son de lo mejor, al menos desde mi punto de vista, por supuesto. Esperamos que podais pasaros si teneis tiempo y ganas y como no, lo primero, que os enamoren nuestros fanfics. Aqui os dejo los titulos de los que yo considero dentro del grupo, los mas significativos y que recomiendo altamente:

-Castlemania: pony of shadows - escrita por Riou McDohl, uno de los mejores que he tenido el placer de leer.

-La roca - por Sg91, quien supongo muchos conocereis por sus excelentisimos escritos, pues aquí teneis uno mas. Corto, fluido y bastante enganchante.

-Escalera al abismo -LloydZelos, un escritor increible, de vocabulario y expresiones magnificas y una historia cuyo principal genero, sin duda es lo oscuro y misterioso.

-Nature, buscando un hogar- escrito por horwaith, si lo que os gusta es la lectura cotidiana, relajada y de puntos y detalles minuciosos tanto en el ambiente como en el sentimiento, este es vuestro fic.

-La sombra del cristal - Coire Leblanc, un fanfic de aventura, misterio y una apasionante historia, llena de sentimientos encontrados, dichas y disputas entre los sentimientos, ademas de elementos oscuros.

-Parallel Stories- , si os gusta leer fanfics de genero multiple, de muchos episodios y de diferentes historias dentro del mismo, este es vuestro fanfic, uno de los primeros que logro llegarme.

-Dragon Heart Adventures- por Hotroder, una aventura e historia envolvente que mezcla la delicia cotidiana y de comedia con multiples batallas y escenas de accion y por supuesto una historia llena de misterios.

Y por supuesto como no: -El diario de un poni- por Moises R. mi leal compañero. Sin duda un fanfic en el que hay romance, comedia, misterio, cotidiano...si buscais una lectura relajada con altibajos encantadores, podeis leer la sinopsis que pinkie promise que os gustará ^^

Cada uno presenta su sinopsis, por si quereis tener una vision de los mismos mas profunda y detallada. Asimismo tambien contienen otras recomendaciones muy buenas.

En fin, espero que no os haya molestado si pongo aqui otras proposiciones por si os apetece ir leyendo algo mientras tanto, de ser asi y de suponer molestia o problema, simplemente ire recomendando algunos de vez en cuando en las reviews mismo por si se os antoja.

No olvideis dejar comentarios, criticas o cualquier opinion, realmente se agradecen y avivan nuestros animos, y mucho. Y por supuesto a nadie se le obliga a nada, todo debe ser a vuestro gusto. Finalmente me despido, ojala, ojala os haya gustado lo que llevamos de "La leyenda del caballero de cristal" Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Profundidades

Fanfiction My Little Pony La leyenda del caballero de cristal. (Aventura) Autores: Angelus-Y; Moises R. CAPITULO 3: Profundidad.

Diario de Glowing Faith, día III.

Llevo tres días viajando… con Gold a mi lado. Es un auténtico deleite que alguien te sonría cuando estas hundido. No me considero débil, pero admito que a veces mi corazón se derrumba con demasiada facilidad. Aunque a pesar de caer, siempre consigo levantarme y son los amigos los que como he comprobado te echan un casco para salir y luchar de nuevo. Este fénix cada vez que me ve así, canta y me otorga el agradable calor de su plumaje. Su nombre no solo debe deberse al color de sus plumas, sino al inmenso corazón que por sí solo brilla.

Logramos descansar, conmigo ya aliviado de un pequeño altibajo. La nieve escasea, poco a poco voy dejando el gélido norte y me adentró en las tierras de Equestria, no falta mucho.

El sur me espera, más allá de Equestria, debo buscar su consejo…solo él puede decirme que me está ocurriendo, que esta aberrante maldición u oscuridad que aflora en mí y en mi dulce y amada Radiant. Este…cristal, o lo que sea, que en mi pecho yace, carcomiéndome por dentro, lo estoy sintiendo. Aunque debo apresurarme, mi cuerpo no puede más…debo descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy duro. Por eso os escribo…sé que…bueno…igual nadie lo lee, pero me gusta dirigirme como si alguien pudiera leerme, tal vez alguien quiera consejo, respuestas, o saber realmente que ocurrió en un futuro. Sin embargo escribir me distrae, me relaja, aunque cierto es que muchas veces cuesta, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Debo descansar un poco y comer, aunque me quedan pocas provisiones, espero poder encontrar algo con lo que reabastecerme.

Pero…disculpadme, dejadme seguir por donde lo deje, aquel instante en el que ya empezaban a surgir eventos que me dirigieron hacia él. Cuando bajé por los túneles del castillo.

En la oscuridad, descendí. Iluminado por mí antorcha, que chisporroteaba continuamente, dejando una estela de mis pasos. Era un túnel estrecho, frio y

húmedo. Me sentí fatal en aquel instante, ya que no soporto los lugares cerrados. Pero debía seguir, era el único sitio con el que podría llegar hasta los artífices del secuestro.

Lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de la antorcha ardiendo con vigor. Debía darme prisa, o me quedaría a oscuras, y no soporto la oscuridad. De vez en cuando notaba bajo mis patas charquitos de agua, probablemente subterránea. Lo cual era incómodo dado a que el suelo de tierra sucia se volvía barroso. Anduve varios minutos por el túnel sin novedad alguna, hasta que llegué al final del mismo para encontrarme algo insólito. Resultó que yacía una enorme cavidad subterránea, llena de columnas de roca y cuarzo. Cristales preciosos adheridos a la pared, elevaciones de roca caliza y distintos niveles.

Quede embobado ante tal descubrimiento. Desconocía la existencia de tales túneles bajo el imperio. Pero sin embargo el estrecho pasillo en el que estuve hace poco había sido cavado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda…no era natural ni mucho menos.

Proseguí mi búsqueda, esta vez algo más aliviado dada la ligera iluminación de la sala. Confié en que mi amigo, Gold, habría avisado a Sombra y a los demás. Pisando un suelo arenoso con polvo de cristal, vi un rastro de sangre. Fue entonces cuando me vino a la mente aquel sátiro que fue herido en combate, debía ser suya. Además al tacto del suelo estaba fresca a pesar de la fina arena. No hacía mucho que habían pasado.

Troté hacia adelante sin rumbo fijo y con suerte me encontré con un pequeño lago y más allá de este un pequeño túnel como el de antes. No solo podría curar la ligera sed que tenía sino que había hallado la salida, seguramente al exterior.

Bebí del lago, era agua limpia y fresca. Fue en ese deleite cuando escuché una extraña risa. Me alarmé. Mire de un lado para otro, la risa continuaba. De ahí un zumbido, como el de una abeja. Un aleteo rápido y continuo que se hacía más fuerte paulatinamente. Algo se acercaba a mí. Pero de pronto…cesó el ruido, pese a ello seguí alerta.

Inesperadamente, algo me venía por la espalda a gran velocidad. Desenvaine rápidamente mi espada bastarda de acero y la puse frente a mí en horizontal como un escudo, con el fin de amortiguar el impacto que imaginaba llegaría. Una poderosa embestida me derribó al borde del lago. Por suerte me pude reincorporar fácilmente, pero no veía a nadie. De nuevo escuché ese zumbido. Me puse en guardia con la

espada firme. Vino otra embestida, pero esta vez yo fui más rápido. Rodé para esquivar la acometida de una criatura que no era propia de estas tierras.

Esta vez ese malhechor no se molestó en esconderse, no ahora que lo había detectado. Cogí la antorcha y la asomé hacia él para verle mejor. Era una de esos monstruos cuyo poder era transformarse en aquello que deseaban. Un changeling…una criatura de piel negra con lunares plateados, cuerpo de poni, cuerno curvado, ojos brillantes y azules. Le asomaban sus alas de insecto también azules de tono translucido y su exoesqueleto, pero lo que más me asustaba era su afilada dentadura.

— ¿Quién sois vos? ¡Identificaos! — traté de imperarle. Sin embargó el tan solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y me respondió maleducadamente.

—Yo no respondo a ningún trozo de carne enlatada. Solo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, no para contestar preguntas. — Me sonrió de forma siniestra, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos.

— ¿Y de qué trata de ese trabajo? — pregunté.

—Adivínalo, hmhmhm.

No pasó ni tan siquiera un segundo. Cargó su cuerno de magia en un aura verde intensa y me disparó como un arma de fuego. ¡Qué suerte la mía! No tenía buena puntería así que me escondí a salvo detrás de una roca, pero fui un iluso.

— ¡Si te crees que un pedazo de roca te va a salvar estas muy equivocado! —Así sería la potencia de su magia, que el brillo aumentó enormemente e hizo añicos mi cobertura de un solo disparo.

Dejé la antorcha en el suelo y cogí la espada con la boca. Sentía miedo, pero no podía dejar que me dominara. La reina estaba en peligro seguro y era probable que este tipejo supiera algo.

Corrí hacia él tan rápido como mis patas me permitían. La energía de su cuerno le permitió arrojar magia contra mí como una ballesta automática. Pero fallo los disparos, aunque por muy poco, ya que varios de ellos peinaron mi coraza.

Cuando estuve a su altura se enfrentó a mi cuerpo a cuerpo. Me embistió una vez, pero gracias a mi agilidad pude esquivar su cornada y asestarle un tajo con la espada

bastarda. Le herí levemente cuando mi espada tomó contacto con su lomo.

— ¡Grrr…mal...dito!

Eso le dejo algo aturdido, pero solo por unos segundos. Me puse en posición defensiva. Mi enemigo gorjeó con la boca y sospechando sus intenciones me aparté. Trató de escupirme su baba, la cual cuando impacto en el suelo, veía como consumía la arena que nos rodeaba con su poder acido.

Galopé hacia él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de otro de sus ataques a distancia. Intenté, con la espada en mi boca hacer un ataque en círculo, una ofensiva giratoria mientras corría para barrerlo, pero fracasé en mi intento cuando echó el vuelo. En el aire ahora él tenía ventaja. Intercaló su poder de disparo mágico y sus escupitajos ácidos para hacer blanco.

Maldita fue mi suerte que una de sus babas logró alcanzar el filo de mi espada y la corroyó en gran medida. Me escondí corriendo tras unas estalagmitas que se hallaban rodeando el lugar.

— ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, poni de cristal! ¡Deja que ponga fin a tu existencia! — gritó furioso. —Es una lástima que ni tu ni ninguno de los tuyos volváis a tener una reina a la que adorar —soltó una risa entre dientes, malévola.

Los nervios me atacaban. No sabía qué hacer y no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro para intentar hacerle frente.

—No sabes lo fácil que fue secuestrar a vuestra querida reina — Sus pasos se habían ralentizado —Entrar en el castillo…infiltrar a los sátiros…todo ha sido tan sencillo. Jejeje.

Me sentí impotente. Apenas sin pensar cogí una piedra del suelo y esperé a que se acercara. Era lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza en aquel instante. El changeling continuó hablando, sentía su voz cada vez más cerca, olía su fétido aliento, así como mi respiración se aceleraba.

— ¡Cuando acabe contigo asqueroso poni, cobrare una recompensa sin igual y vosotros nunca más volveréis a ver a vuestra preciada monarca! ¿¡Me oyes!? Fue entonces cuando torné mi apoyo y me lancé a por él. Con la piedra en el casco le golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la mandíbula. Calló al suelo aturdido y yo traté de

insistirle golpeándolo, pero reaccionó a tiempo para contratacar. Logró morderme con toda sus fuerzas en mi pata derecha. Logró penetrar mi coraza…

Grité de dolor. Mis cascos se llenaron de sangre, tanto de la mía como de la suya. Solté la piedra y le golpeé con el otro casco, apartando sus afilados colmillos de mí. No podía sostenerme bien con mis patas ya que estaba sangrando mucho en mi extremidad delantera. Él en cambio empezó a escupir sangre de su boca, mientras me lanzaba una mirada de odio. La mía no era diferente.

—Date por muerto, basura equina — Se abalanzó a bocajarro a por mí. Le eludí y fugazmente vi mi espada medio destrozada. Troté a por ella, sintiendo el aliento del changeling tras de mí. La alcancé y en cuanto me di la vuelta, él estaba en el aire a punto de clavar sus afilados colmillos en mí. No paso ni un segundo, cerré los ojos y me defendí empuñando la espada hacia él. Tan solo fue cuestión de espera.

Me derribó en el suelo, pero mi rival estaba inmóvil. Abrí los ojos y estaba encima de mí. Le costaba respirar. Me aparté de él y lo dejé ahí. Estaba sangrando y no sabía qué hacer.

Solo se escuchaba el gemido de dolor de este. Yo aproveché y le pregunté.

— ¿Quién te ha enviado?

Él rio. Tosió seguidamente con un poco de sangre y me respondió con dificultad, con la hoja de mi espada medio destrozada clavada en su vientre.

— ¿Por…porque decir… — expulsó sangre de la boca. —…cirtelo, cuando puedes verle?

— ¿Qué?

En medio de esa incertidumbre, oí una fuerte respiración tras de mí, pero antes siquiera de poder volverme, algo me noqueó por la espalda. Me pilló por sorpresa, no había oído nada hasta ese momento. La vista se me nubló. Vi a una criatura bípeda… tenía unos ojos…azules…su respiración era fuerte y gruñía…vi como acabó de una vez por todas con aquel changeling que en sus últimas se encontraba y ya…al final… todo acabó en oscuridad cuando caí inconsciente.


	4. El dragón y el rencor

**Fanfiction My Little Pony La leyenda del caballero de cristal (Aventura) **

**Autores: Ángelus-Y; Moisés R. **

**Capítulo 4: El dragón y el rencor. **

Un corazón apuñalado por el dolor tiende a cubrirse de sombras. Aquel que grita y llora busca su alivio en la oscuridad, como la que encuentran las sombras en la noche, escondiéndose de la preciosa luz del día.

Los equinos se atreven a diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal, descartando a la oscuridad y todo lo que la representa, en el mal. Su concepción es difusa y casi sin fundamento, es más, me desagarra de repugnancia.

No temo al sendero que escojo, no me da miedo la oscuridad, ni nada…tal sensación es solo una vergüenza y a la vez, una carga pesada. No me entretengo a pensar en el bien o el mal que ellos delimitan. Solo fuerza, y debilidad. Los dragones nos inclinamos por el honor, el orgullo, el arte, la superación…

Aprendizaje, fortaleza, posesión. Son metas que ansiamos para eludir la debilidad. Mientras unos blanden una espada de hierro o levantan enormes rocas para empoderar su cuerpo, otros buscan su propio vigor en la magia y en su infinita sabiduría.

La magia tiene un sinnúmero de facetas, de las cuales, yo me he entregado a la mas oscura. Criado fui en las profundidades, a salvo de la luz que destruyó mi vida, aprendiendo y haciéndome mas fuerte…

Y entretanto la historia se ha escrito con mentiras teñidas en sangre, odio y soberbia, de tiempos pasados. Hablan de tiranos y monstruos, pero esos ponis, en el fondo son una plaga a ser extinguida. Lucro, arrogancia e ignorancia es lo que veo en cada uno de sus ojos.

Aunque con otros ojos, el dolor, aunque empalando el corazón, ayuda a vigorizarse a uno mismo. Codiciar el alma de un poderoso guerrero y un insaciable hechicero es algo digno de querer. Caminar por sendas de montañas escarpadas, atravesar las furiosas ventiscas e inundarse por las rutas donde emana el magma de las profundidades, así como la silenciosa oscuridad, la hermosa noche. Una vida afable y sin altibajos, alimenta la debilidad, pero también al retocarla, se despierta una hambruna de poder y desahogo.

Si yo no hago nada, ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién construirá los cimientos del nuevo reino si no lo hago yo? ¿Qué otro dragón será capaz de poder guiar a aquellos que buscan lo mismo que yo? ¿Quién ha sido elegido por las estrellas para concebir este sino?

Derramaré sangre, moveré montañas, mataré a cualquiera que se interponga. Cumpliré la voluntad de aquel que a través de mi busca su propósito. Ojala aquellos que me observan desde las estrellas estén orgullosos de mí.

Soy un Dracano, una de las cuatro razas dragón que residen en el grandioso reino de Draconia. Nos llaman los "dragones menores". Nos apoyamos sobre nuestras dos patas de dragón, erguidos y con la cabeza alta, gozando de cuerpo y mente de dragón, y una voluntad de hierro. No puedo estar mas orgulloso de serlo y de haberme convertido en el gran hechicero que ahora soy.

Mi magia, como la de mis hermanos, es un regalo de nuestras deidades. La engendramos a través de nuestras garras, aunque no todos gozamos de ese privilegio, sino que debemos conectar con ella a través de nuestros cristales y bastones. En un tiempo pasado era entregado a la magia y gozaba de su esplendor, hasta el dia en que una maldición fue arrojada a nuestro hogar y muchos perdieron su poder, entre ellos estaba yo. Ardiendo de ira y odio hacia aquellos que osaron llenar mi hogar de enfermedad y muerte, rajando nuestro honor y orgullo hasta dejarlo por los suelos. Los dracanos nos entregamos a la ascensión de la magia, y a liberar las cadenas de debilidad que anclan nuestro cuerpo a lo terrenal, a diferencia de esos sucios equinos que ni conocen el auténtico poder.

¿Mi especialidad? Los maleficios y el Ambra. Todo lo que implica el poder prohibido y la esencia de las tinieblas, el frio y la verdad. Yo confio en la deidad de mi tribu y sacrificaría cada pizca de mi esencia por lograr comprender el conocimiento que se encierra en el abismo. Magia, oh magia. El rechinar de las espadas nunca me llamó, pero si los susurros de las profundidades, que me dieron la oportunidad de recobrar lo que en un pasado perdí.

En esta noche tan majestuosa de luna llena, los pálidos rayos lunares penetran por las ventanas de piedra de mi fortaleza. El silencio está presente y la oscuridad me arropa. Me hallaba deleitándome con mi amuleto lunar, representando al astro en su forma creciente. Al mirarlo me llegan tantos recuerdos… Memorias que despiertan en mi corazón una agradable calidez.

Tras aquel momento volví a mi rutina diaria: Lectura de runas y textos antiguos. Y no textos cualesquiera, sino exquisitos escritos del gran Melfos, el antiguo morador sombrío.

Me alumbra tenuemente una pequeña vela, chorreando cera, de llama azul, pero para mi es suficiente, pues gozo de una vista magnifica. Tengo además otros magnificos ejemplares posados en las viejas estanterías y un viento fresco recorre la soledad de este lugar; es agradable sin duda.

Jamás seré lo que el gran Melfos fue en sus tiempos, pero en el camino de mi aprendizaje busco dominar el arte del Ambra por completo, para así llamar a aquellos ocultos en el otro lado, en el plano de las sombras.

Ahora soy Sharrak, cabeza de esta rebelión. Con el concedido permiso del rey, lidero a aquellos dracanos que buscan recuperar lo que perdieron hace un siglo, aquellos recuerdos hechos ceniza que ansiamos recobrar.

Mi nombre es Draco. Soy un dracano de ciento veinte años, aún un joven aprendiz. Mi nombre fue otorgado por mi madre, una de las mas excelsas nigromantes de la tribu de Shul-Kalag y también soy fruto de un orgulloso general de Draghem, en la cima de las montañas de hierro. No solo eso, por mis venas corre la sangre de Ahlzalir, padre de mi madre y celebrado ambrante, descubridor del mensajero.

Mientras leía aquellos textos, tratando de retener en mi mente aquel complicado maleficio, uno de mis Kehrgash, comandantes, irrumpe bruscamente en mi estancia.

Escuché el siseo de su lengua bífida, su profunda respiración y ronroneo. Me buscó entre la oscuridad con sus ojos amarillos brillantes.

—Emmm…¿Draco? Draaaaaaco. —recitó cantante y riéndose al final. —¿Dónde andas? que no se ve un carajo.

Odio cuando entra de esa forma. Su efusividad llega a ser a veces irritante y por culpa de un grito que lanzó, impaciente, tratando de localizarme, no pude memorizar el dichoso maleficio. Apreté mis afilados dientes y abrí mis ojos color fuego, girándome enfadado.

—¡Anda! Ahora si que te veo. ¡Tengo buenas noticias! —alzó la voz una vez mas. —Emm, ¿porque me estas mirando asi?

Paralicé su habla con mi penetrante mirada y le cogí del cuello levantándole. Scaleless era mas bajo que yo, aunque eso también se debía a que siempre andaba agazapado.

—Pero, ¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó con dificultad cogiendo mis garras para intentar liberarse.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que odio que irrumpas de esa forma? Me molesta que tu gangosa voz disturbe mi santuario de estudio. Podrias…no sé, ¿LLAMAR?

—Vale, vale…Lo he captado, pero suéltame.

Aflojé mis garras púrpuras, al caer al suelo respiro hondo mientras rozaba sus garras con su cuello. Resopló y me miró risón. Así es él.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Ups, jeje, lo siento. —Me respondió sonriendo con ese hocico alargado acabado en pico, su peculiar mandíbula inferior sobresaliendo de la superior. —Quería decir que Skillclaw ha llegado ya, lista para informar. —me aclaró rascándose con sus garras pálidas sus dos cuernos recubiertos de piel blanca. El color nevado de su piel sin escamas se distingue claramente entre la oscuridad, mientras se agazapa y se inclina, olvidándose que es lo primero que tendría que haber hecho. Cada dracano muestra su respeto de una forma u otra, pero es tradición hacerlo con aquellos a quienes lo merecen, aunque bueno, no por ello soy merecedor. Pero sé que el respeto de los míos es sincero y que mi comandante, mi Kerhskag, Scaleless, cuyas espinas en su espalda se erizan al agacharse, digamos no responde bien al código de los dragones y a las tradiciones de nuestras tribus.

—Sabes que no me agrada que entres así, Scaleless, ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? —le inquirí.

—Ay, seco… —murmuró.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—evidentemente se le oye, pero hay que ser estricto con este.

—Nada…tonterías mías, jeje. — me responde estirando su largo cuello liso.

Suspiré cansado y le respondí.

—Dile a la comandante que me espere en el salón de reuniones.

— ¡RA SHARRAK! — Y erguido, alzó sus grandes garras a su frente. Retirándose mientras agita su sinuosa cola de mediano tamaño y se ríe con locura.

Pobrecito, y a la vez que afortunado…En fin, sería mejor partir. Cogí mi guante-garra plateado, un regalo de mi maestro, decorado con este noble meta,l empoderado con las más finas y delicadas sombras del abismo y con un zafiro peculiar en su dorso, el zafiro que mi madre en su frente llevaba incrustado, al igual que yo llevo el rubí de mi padre en mi cabeza, entre mis seis cuernos, ligeramente sinuosos, recubiertos por mi piel purpura y mis escamas.

Este guante, es el que permite que la energía mágica recorra bien mi cuerpo y el que hace que pueda dominar todo aquel hechizo que deseo aprender. Como ya dije, me fue arrebatado el poder de controlar la magia, pero supongo que a veces es mejor que una enfermedad, o la muerte. Tantas cosas desde hace cien años…

Sacudiendo mi lúgubre túnica de Ambrante*, rajada y con capucha, me dirijo fuera de mis "aposentos" donde el silencio quedó atrás. Es un gusto salir para poder ser alumbrado por los rayos lunares. Que hermosa que es la luna y su brillo de pálido, y que gustoso es escuchar gritos de agonía de ponis, mientras paso cerca de las celdas de mi gloriosa fortaleza.

*Ambrante: Hechicero practicante del "Ambras" el arte de controlar y manipular las sombras. Las propias sombras son una sustancia capaz de ser moldeada y a su misma vez es una fuente viva, la cual espera ser dominada por un maestro ambrante.

Antaño, usábamos estas pétreas paredes para experimentar con magia, y con ciertos utensilios. Yo me niego a experimentar con mis semejantes, para algo tenemos prisioneros cuyas efímeras vidas, ya no tienen ningún significado.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, me senté en la primera mesa de madera a mi alcance, esperando a mi fiel comandante.

Entonces a los pocos instantes, de entre el silencio escuché una voz ronca y respetuosa que decía "Mah Sharrak" entonces ella apareció.

Skillclaw, una de las akilias* de la niebla. Kershkag de la tribu de la Tierra de Brumas. Sus escamas rojas sangrientas se hacen brillar ante la luz de la noche. Una vez emerge de las sombras y del silencio para honrar mi presencia, se inclina acentuadamente mostrando su inmenso respeto, aunque con la mirada fría y apagada.

*Akilia: Implacables asesinas de la tribu del bosque, en tierra de brumas. Son las sirvientes de las Hermanas y las diosas Nyshi-La y Shangrak. Adeptas al culto de la sangre y guerreras de elite . En su casi totalidad son hembras, ya que su complexión las hace mas adecuadas para sus labores de sigilo y asesinato.

Pobre…Con el tiempo su vista ha menguado, hasta el punto de tener que valerse por sus instintos de asesina, sin mas que ver, que simples manchurrones. De por si, nuestra raza goza de sentidos bastante agudizados y esta dracana, aquí presente, fue instruida para bordar límites con ellos que uno jamás hubiera pensado. Allí en la Tierra de Brumas, eres presa o cazadora, nada más y carecer de vista es una desventaja, pero en absoluto es una condena.

Ella reconoció mi propio olor, y procedió a dirigirme la palabra.

—He venido a informaros Mah Sharrak.

Siempre me llamaba la atención las abundantes cicatrices a lo largo de su rostro y su cuerpo, como hendiduras en su cubierta escamosa, marcas de las severas medidas de las hermanas, sirvientes de la diosa Nyshi-La, deidad que protege el pantano y el bosque en niebla. Además es de las escasas dracanas que gozan de cornamenta en su hocico, haciéndole parecer un rinoceronte.

Cada tribu de nuestra tierra, venera y celebra a una deidad, cada una representante de elementos y entidades de gran importancia en nuestra cultura, por ello, asi como yo sigo las enseñanzas del dios de la noche y las sombras, Ambras, Skillclaw ha sido subyugada a la tradición que bendice a la diosa Nyshi-La.

—Skillclaw, mi furtiva asesina, esperaba tu presencia. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Cerró sus ojos azul tenue e inclinó su cabeza, provista de cuatro cuernos rectos que emanaban hacia atrás, dos largos y otros dos más cortos, todos cubiertos de escamas. Ella me respondió.

—Todo ha salido bien, Mah Sharrak. Hemos tenido una simple baja, pero la reina y uno de sus necios sirvientes están en nuestra posesion.

— ¿Una baja? Por tu tono calmado no parece que haya sido muy importante. ¿Y que has mencionado de un sirviente? —pregunte extrañado, no había ordenado que me trajeran a ningún poni a excepción de la monarca de cristal.

—Ra, uno de los changelings…estaba ya desangrado. Solo suponía un lastre asi que decidí quitarle la vida. —giró la mirada hacia un lado. —Por otra parte un poni nos siguió por los túneles, me vi obligada a dejarle fuera de lugar y llevarmelo. Sé que buscabais nuevos recipientes, así que lo traje sin matarlo, puesto que levantaría sospechas. Se había dado de voz de alarma.

Que perspicaz y aguda es, no creo que sea molestia que un insignificante equino este aquí, después de todo, necesito experimentar. Hacía tiempo que no me deleitaba con las maravillas de la magia sombría.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces no hay problema alguno. ¿Qué se sabe del capitán?

— ¿Os réferis a Sy* Arghon, Mah Sharrak?

Asentí.

Sy* Prefijo dracano que se antepone al nombre de los celebrados oficiales, independientemente de la tribu, con el fin de honrar su nombre con el respeto que merece.

—Aún estoy esperando a Silph para que nos otorgue el mensaje del capitán confirmando la decisión de los caballeros de la ceniza.

—Bueno, en tal caso esperaremos. Mientras tanto iré a ver a nuestra invitada. —Sonreí— Traeme el Dranil. Llevámelo a la celda de la reina. Acabo de caer en que debo ir a las cámaras de fundición.

—O Deseth. Mah Sharrak.* —Murmuró hacia mí colocando sus garras en su plateado pecho, cogió el pañuelo que le colgaba del cuello y se lo colocó tapando su boca.

—Oh, es verdad. ¿Os habéis asegurado de que la reina esta inutilizada?

—Ra, usamos las urnas maléficas para infestar su cuerno. Esta encadenada y le hemos colocado el collar, como bien especificasteis. —empleó su peculiar cola en forma de arpón, cuyo dorso era de escamas rojas y su parte baja de cubierta plateada, para ofrecerme una muestra de una de las urnas. Un frasco frágil que contiene la esencia liquida de magia negra, creada por nuestra raza para inutilizar la magia de nuestros adversarios.

—Yar-Sact. —"Perfecto" —Rashkag Skillclaw, puedes retirarte.

—Ra. —respondió suavemente, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Descendí a los niveles inferiores meneando mi cola de escamas purpuras, rebosante de alegría, que impropio de mi mostrar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi pecho plateado ardia de gozo. Incluso algunas de las púas de mi espalda o las extensiones de mi piel se erguían y se movían de la emoción

En mi camino, alguien me llamó la atención. Supe muy bien quien era al escuchar su tono, su dificultad para vocalizar las compuestas silabas de mi lengua. Una de mis changeling más selectas, una hembra que dejó su hogar buscando ayudar a su colmena.

— ¡Draco! —el grito que dio estaba mezclado con enfado e indignación, era palpable, pero empecé a pensar que hoy es el día en que nadie respeta a quien debe.

Me volví con un rostro tallado en seriedad y mis ojos dirigidos hacia ella. Tan joven, débil y escuálida. Se notaba que ya hacía tiempo que dejó su puesto de espía. A diferencia del resto de los suyos tanto sus alas como sus ojos resaltan con un verde natural.

— ¿Has olvidado el lugar que te corresponde y las formas con las que debes dirigirte a mí, Pharyb?

—Sois un mentiroso… —me espetó, con la mandíbula apretada y con una ligera humedad casi imperceptible en sus ojos.

— ¿A qué se debe esa acusación? —le pregunté.

—Dijisteis que no haríais daño a la reina y que nos daríais una copia de la magia de…— Cuando empezaba a irritarme su tono casi chillón, la agarre con mi magia, levitándola y me aproximé a ella hasta el punto en que nuestras miradas quedaron enfrentadas, fue en ese instante en el que ella se silenció y empezó a sentir por su cuerpo cierta intimidación. No es raro, si algo infunde miedo en aquellos que me miran, son mis ojos del color de las llamas.

—En primer lugar…cuida ese tono arrogante. En segundo lugar, tu impertinencia te ha cegado. En ningún momento he hecho daño a la reina. —Estaba furioso. Tanto que me permití levantarla con mi magia, que recorría mi guantelete plateado. —Tendrás tu recompensa, como acordamos. Pero la reina se queda aquí, además… ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que le pase?

Entonces vi claramente su intención. Su mirada se apenó. Lo noté, porque ya he visto esa misma expresión. ¿Le preocupaba la reina? Que absurdo, pero sí. —O es que le has cogido cariño… ¿eh, Pharyb?

Apartó la mirada de mí y se deshizo de mi levitación, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—No digáis tonterías, es solo una poni. Pero no me gusta que nadie rompa sus promesas. Además… ¿Qué hacen preparándose tantos soldados? ¿Qué son todas esas armas que se están creando?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. Limítate a obedecer y a recibir lo que has venido a buscar. ¡No te entrometas donde no te llaman!

Gruñió de furia, mostrándome su afilada dentadura, y por un breve instante hizo brillar su cuerno, supe que era hora de poner en su sitio a esa despreciable arrogante.

—¡NO ME MIRES ASI! — la levanté con mi magia y empecé a estrangularla, invocando desde el plano de las sombras, unos espinos sombríos que la oprimían. —Mientras me sigas mirando con esos ojos, seguire estrangulándote hasta la muerte si hace falta.

Ella sostuvo esa mirada de odio durante breves instantes, hasta que a causa del extremo dolor de los espinos, los cerró, apretando con fuerza sus mandíbulas y siseando. Apenas podía hablar.

—Ni se te ocurra, volver, a desafiarme, changeling. No eres mas que un simple peon y si quieres tu recompensa, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga. —Cerré mis garras para apretar ligeramente los espinos, comprimiendo aun mas a esa poni insecto, para que aprendiera una lección vital. —Si te digo que ladres, ladra. Si te digo que te arrodilles, te restriegas por el suelo. Y si te digo que supliques, ¡SUPLICA! —Tras mi momento de furia, desvanecí mi magia, soltándola. Jadeo, sosteniendo su cuello enrojecido y lleno de arañazos.

—Si…"Ma Sharrak"

Me aproximé, poniendo mi rostro frente al suyo y exhalando un aire helador de mis fauces.

—Ya que tantas ganas tienes de ver a tu "reina" y de que se encuentre bien, me vas a ayudar. Será un "castigo" por tu insolencia… —Le susurré lo que quería que hiciese. Ella se apartó y me gritó.

—¡Antes prefiero morir!

—Lo sé. —sonreí. —Pero no creo que tu colmena este dispuesta a morir por una simple poni. Que te quede claro Pharyb, si no lo haces tu, lo hará otro y si veo que no, mataré uno a uno a los de tu calaña.

—No te atreverás. —me dijo muy segura.

Me rei entre dientes, me acerqué a una de las ventanas y divisé por fortuna a un pobre changeling que andaba de guardia por las afueras de la fortaleza. Lo agarré con mi levitación y lo traje con mi poder.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — inquirió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Tu que crees? —Sonriente conjuré un framento de sombra, el cual solidifiqué con mi magia una vez mas, formando un trozo afilado de sombra, que fui hincando en el lomo de aquel changeling poco a poco.

—¡No! ¡Para!

El changeling dio un agudo grito de dolor, y yo mantenía una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Haras lo que he dicho?

Otro agudo grito pauso nuestra habla, y a los cascos de ese changeling goteaba sangre al tiempo que introducia el fragmento sombrio en su cuerpo.

Pharyb cerró sus ojos dolida y desesperada, al ver que no tenia opción. Ella sabia que era capaz de mucho mas que eso. Y aunque no entendia a los changeling, estaba seguro que mi victima suplicaba que le ayudara.

—¡Vale, esta bien, lo haré! —exclamó temerosa.

—Asi me gusta… —Saqué el trozo oscuro de su cuerpo, emanando un pequeño brote de sangre y lo tiré al suelo como la basura que era. Ella fue a socorrerle con la mirada triste, pero me fije en que de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, con intenso resentimiento.

—Quiero que estes lista en quince minutos, en las celdas inferiores…Y no llegues tarde.

La vi con tanto desprecio que ni me molesté en seguir la conversación y me fui de allí. Pharyb ha sido una de las changeling más útiles de los mercenarios que contratamos…pero su papel ya ha terminado y ahora es nuestro turno. Ya les llegara el momento de recibir su recompensa, pero hay otros asuntos que requieren más atención desde mi perspectiva que unos hambrientos y moribundos ponis insecto, cuyo único propósito de nacer ha sido doblegarse a un soberano.

Pero me llama la atención…Desde hace un tiempo, Pharyb se ha vuelto…blanda, con una actitud arrepentida…y ahora esta arrogancia…. ¿Puede ser que sienta algo por la reina y los ponis de cristal debido a su estancia allí?

¿Qué le haría dudar de sus propios actos y de conseguir lo que anhela? Solo quieren emociones de las que alimentarse, quieren que copie la magia de la reina, pero sus poderes tienen otros usos para mí. Cuando llegue el momento les daré su magia, y así podrán despertar amor en sus presas para alimentarse, quizás así curen su enfermedad. Su estado es la consecuencia de una reina débil y sin escrúpulos.

Los sátiros en cambio…hmph, que fácil es convencerles, basta con poner el oro y las joyas sobre la mesa y esas repelentes cabras se abalanzan como animales sedientos de sangre. Los mercenarios por excelencia y los más baratos de comprar, simples pero eficaces, aunque sus modales y costumbres dejan que desear. Son tan inmundos como los ponis casi.

Ahora mismo, mis soldados y adeptos se preparan en lo mas hondo de esta fortaleza, forjando espadas, dagas, puntas de flecha y catalizadores para nuestro gran momento. Solo espero que el capitán Arghon, defensor del rey, pueda ofecer sus servicios a esta rebelión junto con sus mas selectos soldados de hierro. La balanza se inclinaría a mi favor si contara con los soldados de la montaña, bañados en sus negruzcas corazas de hierro y portando sus espadas de fuego.

Los hechiceros como yo, o bien los caballeros del Valle Sombrio, nos recubrimos en Teniblina*, los del Bastion Magnetita se bañan en minerales ricos en metales y los de las tribu del pantano tan solo portan vestimentas ligeras…Todo depende de la tribu en la que se encuentren y al dios o diosa que sirvan.

-  
*Teniblina: Llamado vulgarmente como Plata Sombría, una aleación plateada, enriquecida por la magia de los cristales de las oscuras profundidades del Valle Sombrio, protegen a sus portadores de magia hostil y es usada en grandes rituales y para celebrar a los caidos de la tribu del Valle. Es uno de los metales mas duros y manejables de la tierra de Draconia.

De hecho, el guantelete que permite ejercer mi magia, se recubre de Teniblina, permitiendo que la conexión con la magia sombria sea mayor y permitiéndome desarrollarla.

Mientras tanto en las cámaras de fundicion, Scaleless estaba retocando los últimos detalles de nuestra "arma secreta". Cuando pasé por allí, sentí como el calor me golpeaba y mis ojos se molestan por el intenso brillo del metal fundido. Sonaban golpes de martillo, gruñidos de esfuerzo por parte de mis hermanos y afiladoras rasgando el filo de las armas.

En una de las cámaras, se encontraban dos de mis Kershkags, Scaleless y Bolt. Estaban finiquitando el proyecto que tenían entre manos, el arma.

—¡Sah-ba! Draco, sí que has terminado rápido. —exclamó efusivamente Scaleless, nuevamente obviando los modales.

—¿Cuántas mas veces debo decirte que te dirijas a mi como Sharrak.—le indiqué mientras le observaba montado en esa esfera gigante a la que él llamaba "invento", apoyando su quijada en la superficie de la misma.

— ¿Por qué? Si somos colegas, no sé a qué viene de tu parte tanta formalidad.

—Scaleless, ya hablamos de esto. —le dije enfadado y aparentemente irritado.

—Vale, vale, tranquilízate, que…que era broma. —argumentó. Cuando me relajé, procedió a hablarme con más serenidad. Se acercó a mí como una sabandija casi pegado y me preguntó. —En fin "Ma Sharrak" ¿ha ido bien con Skillclaw?

—Scaleless vamos…déjate ya de tonterías, esto es serio. —le espetó Bolt.

— Ra, ¿no tenías algo para mí? —resalté.

— ¡Oh, Ra! Me alegro de que preguntéis por ello, hehehe. —La emoción le resaltaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes, frotándose las manos continuamente. Se agazapó, erizando sus pequeñas espinas de la espalda y casi reptando hacia la enorme estructura. Una inmensa esfera recubierta de un metal áspero y sostenido mediante cuatro gruesas patas afiladas, cual insecto. En lo alto, un cristal oscuro, como una estalagmita que penetraba en su interior.

—Me dijisteis que creara algo "impactante" y aquí lo tenéis… —arqueó sus brazos dando a mostrar de forma teatral su creación —Por el momento la he llamado "Petrobomba" Con esto podremos vengarnos de la tuerta y esos equinos repelentes… —escudriñó toqueteando la creación con mucho esmero mientras continuaba explicándome. —Lo he rellenado de Igneorocas, aceite y esencia de magia negra líquida. Gracias a los ambrantes he conseguido pasar a estado líquido la energía y por supuesto lo he mezclado con los venenos más selectos del pantano Myshmiral, ayudado por Lady Deathly claro. Lo he hecho de forma que den una reacción "pasmosa"

Volvió a acercarse a mí con la sonrisa plasmada en su descamada cara, vibrando de la alegría.

—Cuando se emita una onda señal mediante magia, por ejemplo usando vuestro Dranil, el cristal reaccionará liberando térmica a las Igneorocas y depositando el fuego en el aceite para , según mis estudios de Micromagia y energía reactiva según el humanoide occidental…

—Al grano Scaleless. —le ordené.

—En resumen…en cuanto actives, reacción inestable y esta cosa explotara…. ¡OH! —brincó efusivo y dando palmadas de forma enérgica. —Lo mejor es que no hará solo ¡BUM! Sino que además…hehehe. Toda la energía oscura concentrada se esparcirá como una plaga penetrando en los unicornios y produciendo graves anomalías y corrupciones en el sistema mágico de los ponis.

—Vaya, vaya, asi que anomalías, ¿Cómo las nuestras? —Eso llamó de forma desmedida mi atención, tanto que erguí las pequeñas púas de los laterales de mi cabeza.

—Siiiiii…hehehe. Las mismas que la tuerta provocó: enfermedades, anulaciones, mutaciones, etc. Se revolcaran en la ponzoña como las ratas que son, hihihihi. —rio agudamente.

—De las cosas mas locas y viles que has hecho Scaleless. —comentó Bolt mientras mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa. —Aunque, espero que se haga con los responsables y no inocentes.

—Bolt. Ya hablamos de eso. —le recordé con mirada seria. —Ya veremos que podemos hacer.

—Ademas, ¿Ellos tuvieron la delicadeza de pensar en ese detale? ¡NO! Les importo un pimiento. Ya es hora de ajustar cuentas… —volvió a dar una carcajada mi comandante pálido, al tiempo que segregaba sus babas.

—Ay, sin duda es una de tus mejores creaciones. Que deliciosa ironía Scaleless, que esos equinos sufran lo mismo. —Mi ilusión era inmensa en aquel instante, me imaginaba como se retorcerían como gusanos esos ponis y a esa estúpida sufriendo y llorando, pidiéndome clemencia, mientras yo me miraría feliz. Pero ese ensimismamiento terminó cuando Scaleless suspiró y hablo con total franqueza.

—Sish-garac*, hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreir de esa forma Draco, me alegra verte así, de verdad. —Se me hacía raro ver tanta sinceridad en su semblante, los ojos cerrados y sonriente, pero…era una sonrisa diferente a las típicas suyas, tan extraño en él.

—Rashkag, Scaleless. ¿Cuántos puedes hacer de estos?

—Emmm, supongo que unos….tres o cuatro dado los materiales. Es que cuesta un porrón crear magia negra líquida, bastante tenemos con producir urnas maléficas y la producción de Malefias sintéticas, que deberías buscarle otro nombre creo yo…

—Está bien, sigue en ello Scaleless, ahora debo atender otros asuntos. Buen trabajo.

—Rashkag ma Sharrak, hehehehe.

—Ma Sharrak. —Me llamó Bolt la atención.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el prisionero? El poni pálido de cabello oscuro, según me ha dicho Skillclaw fue un simple caso colateral.

—Te preocupas demasiado por simples equinos, Bolt. —le dije.

—Esta bien, quisiera encargarme yo del prisionero, si no os molesta, Ma Sharrak.

—Haz lo que quieras. Me es indiferente, mientras no cause problemas.

—Ra.

Tan solo se dio la vuelta y siguió inspeccionando aquel huevo, mientras yo ahora, sabiendo que nuestra arma estaba a punto, decidí ir a por la reina, nuestra invitada de honor.

Justo en el instante en que salí de las sofocantes cámaras apareció Skillclaw, cual ninja. Aterrizó desde las sombras, inclinándose con las garras en el corazón y sosteniendo en una de ellas el amado tesoro de mis predecesores, una creación única que en nuestro breve dominio en Equestria fue concebido. El Dranil.

Skillclaw se arrodilló y me lo alzó en sus ásperas garras, esa esfera roja pura y brillante, en cuyo interior se encerraba un inmenso poder oscuro. —Rashkag Skillclaw —contesté mientras recogía en mis frías garras purpuras aquella joya a la que curiosamente, tanto calor me transfería al tocarla.

Mi fiel Akilia se alzó lentamente y me preguntó:

— ¿Deseáis algo más, ma Sharrak?

Con una sencilla sonrisa moví la cabeza negando su asistencia, entre que perdía mi vista en aquel rojo océano que el Dranil tenía en su interior. Su brillo como el oro y las joyas más preciosas, me hacían sentirme atraído, así por ello somos casi dragones, porque pese a nuestra fuerza de voluntad el fulgor de las riquezas nos hipnotizan.

—O Deseth* —Se despidió con otra reverencia, retirándose a paso lento, mientras yo me desplazaba hacia mi próximo encuentro con nuestra invitada de honor.

Atravesé la fortaleza, hacia las celdas inferiores, un área especial que mis compañeros ambrantes y yo creamos especialmente para prisioneros de alto valor. Cada centímetro de esas celdas, frías, secas y sin vida, se esparcen nuestros oscuros encantamientos, catalizados por cristales de obsidiana, infectados de Ambra, cuyo propósito es debilitar a los prisioneros. Incluso a pesar de que la reina estaba anulada por completo, gracias a nuestros collares y las urnas. La verdad es que siempre está bien tomar medidas por si acaso. Conozco muy bien el poder de los alicornios y puede llegar la posibilidad de que el collar y las urnas maléficas no sean suficiente para contener su majestuoso poder.

Dos de mis más leales brujos ambrantes se hallaban guardando su celda. Portando sus bastones recubiertos de plata y una joya en la parte más alta. Quietos como estatuas, con los ojos cerrando recitando sus oraciones en silencio a la oscuridad. Tapados con finas túnicas de seda lóbrega y capuchas con remates marcados.

Mis ambrantes inclinaron su cabeza al sentirme, recubierta de hueso pálido, lentamente. Y de un simple golpe de sus bastones, toda la esencia oscura que empezaba a manifestarse en este lugar se atenuó y apartándose lentamente me abrieron paso hacia la prisión. Se quedaron atrás, retornando sus silenciosos credos.

Casi todas estas celdas, tenían los barrotes maleados, derruidos, las paredes de cada una llenas de arañazos, golpes, símbolos de locura y desesperación de aquellos que durante por mucho permanecieron en sus pensamientos, aislados del mundo en una profunda y gélida oscuridad.

Antes de presentarme a la alicornio, decidí ocultar mi rostro con mi capucha. La ausencia de luz haría el resto, también conjuré una neblina de eco tenebroso alrededor mío, con la cual podría distorsionar mi voz. El sonido a través de los espesos muros de sombras se distorsionan, muchos oscuros lo han usado para hacerse a sí mismos más intimidantes, pero mi fin tan solo responde a encubrir de mi lo que pueda, siempre he sido muy precavido para estas cosas. Saqué el dranil de entre las carcomidas ropas tizón que me llegaban a poco más de la cintura. Entré allí, la celda cerrada con un portón adornado con una simple aldaba oxidada.

Allí estaba ella, intentando desesperadamente escapar de allí, la atrapé intentando forzar las cadenas y los cristales de su cuerno en vano. Una poni dotada de alas y cuerno, de pelaje beige claro, de cabellos y ojos celestes, de pintas espantosas y descuidada, cuyo nombre referenciaba al norte, Lady Nivea. Ella me miró nada más adentrarme en sus "aposentos" casi sin poder moverse de allí, sostenida por un simpar de agarres y con el collar puesto en torno a su garganta. Un collar creado de obsidiana, réplica de los collares que los perros diamantes usaban para sus excavadores, pero modificados por cortesía de mi Kershkag experto en invención: Scaleless.

Emprendí una parla con ella, tratando de hablar en su lengua, encubierto por la neblina que transformaba mi voz en una profunda cual demonio. —Lady Nivea, la reina de cristal, ante mis ojos. Es un placer. —inicié yo, de forma educada.

— ¿Quién sois vos? ¿Qué queréis de mí? —inquirió, débil y cansada.

—No temais, os seré directo. Ansio el poder real de vuestra familia.

Yendo directo al asunto, contemplé como su mirada se contraía, expresando pavor al escuchar mi modesta petición. Entonces ella reaccionó.

— ¡Demente! ¿Qué busca alguien de vuestra calaña en el poder real? —inquirió agitándose entre sus ataduras y cadenas.

—No es de vuestra incumbencia. Veréis majestad…podemos hacerlo de dos formas: Por las buenas, o por las malas…la elección es vuestra.

Un aire de orgullo se insufló entre esas moldeadas carnes recubiertas de pelo brillantes, infló el pecho y recta me contestó.

—Por mucho que me torturéis y me hagáis sufrir, no le daré a nadie lo que buscáis, ni siquiera podríais usarlo, y aunque así fuera no permitiré que algo así caiga en cascos equivocados. —y pegó un golpe al suelo con su casco.

—Cuidado majestad…vuestra voz se está empezando a salir de tono. — me irritaba ese momento, pese a no importarle el castigo, ella sobresaltaba como si nada.

—Sois vos un dracano, ¿verdad?

Ella desde que fue secuestrada, quedó dormida, inconsciente…y fue encerrada aquí, pese a ello ha visto como era.

—Vuestros cuernos resaltan bajo vuestra capucha, esa magia corrompida, ese tono y orgullo, vuestra constitución…Sin duda sois un dracano. — Y yo ni tan siquiera me molesté en negarlo. Es más, admiré su deducción.

—Bravo, majestad. Y ahora…basta de tonterías, entregadme vuestra magia, el poder de despertar el amor.

—Iluso, ¿no veis que estoy incapacitada?

La furia invadía mi cuerpo. A través de mi guantelete conjure a las sombras y creé a partir de ellas látigos con los que agarré con fuerza su cuello. Ahogué su grito de dolor, escuchaba como la respiración costosamente le llegaba. Me aproximé a ella, lentamente y con la mirada afilada.

—La próxima vez que me faltéis el respeto, "alteza" os aseguro que la muerte será piadosa compara con lo que os puedo hacer.

—No…ggg….no me importa, si me matarais no podríais hacer nada. —declaró, pero esa ignorante no se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—Oh majestad. —Moviendo las garras de plata de mi guante y con las de mi otra mano, apreté los ligamentos hechos de sombra obstruyendo más su respiración, hasta el punto de que se enrojecía su rostro y la vida poco a poco se le escapaba. Me acerqué a sus orejas y le susurré lo que clavó en su corazón una daga de hielo. —Si vos no me servís…vuestras hijas y sobrinas podrían ser ideales candidatas. —Su cuerpo se estremecía —Incluso…podría capturar a varias…es que…hay otras formas de pagar a los mercenarios…hmhmhm. —Me reí siniestramente en su cara y aflojé los negros látigos de su cuello, haciendo que diera bocanadas de aire desesperadas.

Giro su mirada hacia mi, llena de miedo y furia.

—¿Mi familia?

—Oh si… —Raudo, salí de la prisión, esperando que Pharyb ya hubiera llegado, y en efecto ahí estaba, ya preparada con su disfraz de la hija de la reina, fingí cogerla del cuello y la introduje en la prisión, ante los ojos temblorosos de Nivea. Ahogó un grito de pavor y se intentó acercar a Pharyb, creyendo que era su retoño.

—¡Hija mia! —volvió su mirada humedecida hacia mi. —¡Sueltala, monstruo!

—¡Solo si me dais lo acordado! O sino… —Alcé a Pharyb sin importarme que fuera ella, aun resentido de su anterior actuación y le di a la monarca de cristal motivos mas que suficientes, para saber que iba muy en serio. —Le retorceré el cuello o mejor aun, haré que esos sátiros la destrocen sin piedad.

—¡No, por favor, espera! Lo haré, pero por favor, suelta a mi hija… —Suplicó sollozando esa sucia alicornio. Me sentí feliz de ver su agonía relucir ante su pensamiento de poder perder a su preciada hija.

Sostuve a Pharyb ,mientras tanto, con los tentáculos sombríos que invoque desde la oscuridad del lugar. Complacido con las palabras de la reina, deshice el maleficio que infestaba su cuerno y le permití que pudiera hacer magia.

Saqué de entre mis ropajes el Dranil, el cual resplandecía con ese fulgor rojo.

—Hagala sobre este cristal… —le imperé.

Sin mediar mayor palabra, la reina se concentró en expeler su magia única, cerrando los ojos…Je, pero esa inmunda, creía que era tonta, pero no fue asi. Subitamente me arrojó un haz mágico que congeló uno de mis brazos, grité a causa del daño y tuve que soltar a Pharyb por aquel incidente.

—¿Creeis que soy idiota dracano? Se perfectamente que esa no es mi hija… No accederé a daros lo que plazca. Me da igual mi destino. Este poder no debe caer en cascos equivocados.

Rebosante de furia, me aproximé a ella, desprendiendo gritos de ira y le propine un garrazo un rostro, arañándole hasta arrancarle la piel y luego le di su merecido a esa asquerosa pateándola.

—¡INMUNDA EQUINA, AHORA VERÁS!

Y como no…Tuve que imaginarme, que Pharyb intervendría. Noté como algo desagarraba mis ropas y me quemaba la espalda. Esa necia insolente, osó revelarse y atacarme.

—¡Dejadla en paz!

La agarré del cuello con mi cola hasta inutilizarla, y el jaleo atrajo a mis Ambrantes hacia la celda. Me sorprendió que Pharyb hubiera usado un rayo mágico de ese calibre, y fue porque el encantamiento oscuro había sido debilitado cuando mis brujos ante el ruido venían a ver que pasaba.

—Ma Sharrak, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Coged a este BICHO y sujetadla bien, que no haga nada! —les ordené con voz clara.

Mis brujos rompieron una de las urnas maléficas sobre el cuerno de Pharyb y la infestaron para evitar que lanzara mas hechizos. Y mientras esto ocurria, y siseaba de dolor esa basura alicornio sonreía.

—Dadme una daga.

—Ra. —me entregaron una de las dagas de teniblina que guardaban entre sus ropas y la empuñé con los dientes apretados y mi acelerada respiración, deseando desgarrar algo, pero no podía nublar la vista de mi objetivo…

—Majestad, si apreciáis algo la vida de este desperdicio de la vida, mas os vale entregarme la magia.

—Jamás…

Una vez dicha su negación ni me molesté en soltar mas amenazas, sino que hice un corte en el lomo de Pharyb mientras era inmovilizada. Un grito salió de su boca e hizo que la voluntad de la reina titubeara.

—¿!CREEIS QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO ALTEZA?! ¡NO OSEIS DESAFIARME!

—¿Creeis que la vida de una changeling me importa?

La muy estúpida trató de fingir frialdad, pero en sus ojos…esos ojos mostraban miedo y yo como las bestias sangrientas, huelo el miedo.

—Majestad…No lo hagáis.

—¿Pharyb? —murmuró.

—Ahh, así que tenía razón Pharyb…Veo que te has revelado a la reina. ¿No es así?

— ¿Eres tu Pharyb?

—Exacto majestad…Esta changeling de aquí, se llama Pharyb, la misma que se escondía entre los vuestros. Pero veo que ya lo sabíais, no me imaginaba que esta atontada… —La cogí del cuello a la aludida. — …se hubiera mostrado.

—Asi que, trabajaba para vosotros… —dijo apenada la muy desgraciada.

—Oh si, y me ha proporcionado información muy valiosa. ¿Verdad Pharyb?

Cuando me acerqué sonriente, la muy rata me escupió, respondiendo yo golpeándola en la cara.

—Majestad… —tosió. —Perdonadme, yo no…no sabía que tramaban….

—Majestad, por favor… —imité su voz.

—No se quien sois, pero soltadla. Os daré lo que queréis.

Con los ojos entrecerrados alcé el Dranil frente de ella.

—Pues adelante, no intentéis agotar más mi paciencia.

—Por favor, majestad no lo hagáis…No temáis por mí, vuestras hijas están a salvo….

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —le grité, ordenando a mis Ambrantes que le cerraran su boca de cloaca.

—No temas Pharyb, No tienes que disculparte…. —Le sonrió, pero me interpuse en su mirada, ansioso de que por una maldita vez me diera la magia.

Cerró los ojos y canalizó su magia pura en el cuerno, desprendiendo un brillo azulado celeste, del cual emanó un hilo rosado que se acercaba y se insertaba en mi Dranil, como si fuera una burbuja de agua. El poder de despertar el amor era devorado por la joya, sentía en mis garras como su poder aumentaba, como empezaba a arder una llama en su interior que enardecía mi cuerpo. Cuando el Dranil dio un último fulgor, supe que ya era suficiente.

—Resh Ag… —murmuré apartándolo y guardándolo en mis ropajes.

La reina Nivea abrió sus ojos nuevamente, con una mueca dolorida y su pelaje casi erizado del temor.

—Soltadla…He hecho lo que dijisteis.

Aparté mi vista a Pharyb y a mis brujos.

—Llevadla al calabozo superior, luego me encargaré de ella.

—Ra, Ma Sharrak.

Se la llevaron lentamente, sosteniéndola inmóvil para que no pudiera reaccionar. Eso nos dejaba solos a la alicornio y a mí…

— ¿! Sabéis acaso quién soy?! — le mostré mis fauces, mis afilados dientes y la abrumé con mi helado aliento. —Soy descendiente directo de los dragones y dracanos que tomaron Equestria hace cien años. —El latido de su corazón se paró por un breve instante. —Vos sois la reina que socorrió a las princesas, vuestro poder fue la clave de nuestra derrota. Y yo, descendiente de esos valientes guerreros voy a terminar lo que ellos no pudieron.

—Si es venganza lo que arde en vuestro corazón, entonces estáis destinados al fracaso…

Me reí entre dientes delante de ella, cogiéndola del cuello sin demasiada fuerza.

—Majestad… —babeé soltando algunas gotas de mi helada y viscosa saliva al suelo, al tiempo que ella observaba asqueada. —..jamás he visto tan claro mi sendero. Mi destino ya está sellado y está lleno de gloria. —Saqué el Dranil y lo puse enfrente de ella. —Y todo gracias a vos. —De la superficie de mi rojiza gema, emanaron como raíces oscuras de rebordes espectrales que se engancharon a su cuerno y empezaron a drenar su magia.

La explicación es sencilla, solo por voluntad se puede emanar la magia del despertar, pero el resto…es fácil de arrebatar. La magia de una monarca, descendiente de sangre de cristal pura. Un deleite para mi reliquia. Las raíces se cobraban su poder absorbiéndolo a su interior, el brillo fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, e incluso llego a vibrar entre mis garras el Dranil. Cuando vi que la pobre y desgraciada ya caía de cansancio, cedí el drenaje y la dejé moribunda. Infesté sus cuernos con una de las urnas maléficas y volví a anularla. Se arrastraba por el suelo, tal y como me gusta, respirando con cansancio, con pesadez…

—No temáis majestad…pronto volveréis a la normalidad. Pero dado vuestro insolente comportamiento, discutiremos sobre vuestra liberación. —Cerré mis dientes, ofreciendo a esa inmunda mi mas complacida sonrisa. — Saludaré a las princesas de vuestra parte. — Y riéndome finalmente victorioso, abandone el lugar volviendo a intensificar la neblina que bloqueaba su poder por completo.

La verdad, si por mí fuera, la mataba, pero su utilidad aun podía destacar, así que tan solo me retiré. Pero, al abandonar su celda, sentí que algo me llamaba, unos susurros fantasmales, que me decían un nombre… Shul-Kalag.


	5. Prisionero del destino

**La leyenda del caballero de cristal**

**Fanfiction MLP (Aventura)**

**Autores: Ángelus-Y; Moisés. R**

**Capítulo 5: Prisionero del destino.**

**Diario de Glowing Faith, Dia V. **

Tenía ganas de escribir…hacía ya dos días que no usaba este maravilloso frasco de tinta, para mojar la punta de la pluma y escribiros…si alguien lo leyera, me gusta pensar que si, que me dirijo a alguien, pese a que esto sea para serenarme y ayudar a aquel que busca algo desesperado.

Ya hemos salido de las tierras nevadas de los dominios del imperio, ahora mismo estoy en la cálida Equestria, en un lugar de reposo, al lado de agua fresca y limpia.

Estoy riendo… porque veo a Gold peleándose con una baya para poder hincarle el pico, pero no lo consigue, hmm… "que mejor forma de empezar de buen humor" me dije con los ojos cerrados, y procedo a escribir.

Os recuerdo…que yo intenté seguir a los captores de mi reina, en las profundidades, y para mi sorpresa me topé con un changeling, algo que sin duda me dejo anonadado…pero la auténtica sorpresa vino después…pese a derrotar a quien intento emboscarme, al final caí cuando me inutilizaron por la espalda.

Todo era oscuro…y no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, podría decirse que…dos días al menos, ¿Cómo estuve tanto tiempo así? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía…pero en cuanto me desperté quise no haberlo hecho.

Estaba lejos…muy lejos de mi hogar. Y Hacía frio…claro…estaba desnudo, sin armadura, encadenado a gélidos grilletes de hierro anclados a unas paredes viejas de piedra, atravesadas por raíces. Encerrado…por una puerta blindada con una apertura semicircular en la parte superior, la cual estaba tapada con barrotes oxidados. Temblaba de miedo, con tan solo escudriñar mí alrededor…sobre todo al ver huesos pálidos en el suelo no muy lejos de mí.

—¿Don…dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? —me preguntaba en voz baja, tirando de las cadenas con la falsa esperanza de que cedieran, pero mi débil cuerpo no podría. Me di cuenta, de que una de mis patas estaba vendada, aquella que salió herida ante el encuentro de aquel changeling, parecía ser que mis captores se habían tomado la molestia de curar mis heridas…que extraño, pensé. Aun me molestaba al apoyarla en el suelo y tiritaba con frecuencia y sentía un agudo escozor.

De vez en cuando tras la puerta escuchaba pasos, de forma continua, yendo de un lado…hacia otro. No lograba ver a nadie por la apertura, por el sencillo hecho de que no era lo suficientemente alto para ver nada. La puerta era del tamaño de algo grande, diría el doble y algo más de mi tamaño.

Debía ser de noche, tenía algo de luz proveniente de fuera, seguramente de una antorcha que ardía tras la puerta. Al ver un viejo plato de metal a mi lado, de repente me entró algo de hambre, fue una de las razones de pensar que estuve mucho fuera.

—Mi reina… ¿Dónde estáis? — me dije hacia mis adentros. Ni siquiera pude saber si el monarca a la que tanto respeto estaba aquí…o en otro lugar, quizás en una gran lejanía, mientras yo me pudría aquí, pero… ¿Por qué?

Trataba de no pensar en ello, y tampoco en el dolor de mi cuerpo, en la garganta rechinando con cada trago de saliva, en mis patas casi sin poder moverse…

— ¿Qué está pasando? — la confusión era clara…jamás me había visto en una situación así y eso en cierto modo me hacía indeciso, pero sobre todo temeroso.

No tenía ganas de nada…solo de volver a dormir…para que cuando me despertara estuviera de nuevo en el imperio junto a mis amigos y con la reina a salvo. Ansiaba salir de esta pesadilla.

De pronto escuche unos pasos ligeros…descalzos, no eran cascos, no podían ser esos sátiros...de pronto se detuvieron…y ahora lo que se oía eran…unas llaves, un llavero…la cerradura siendo abierta. La puerta se apartó lentamente y lo que vi ante mis rojizos ojos me dejo pálido, tanto de la sorpresa, como del miedo.

Jamás pensé que vería uno tan cerca…he oído tanto sobre ellos, sobre todo por parte de mi venerado tío. Seres bípedos, de escamas brillantes y vientre de colores suaves, garras afiladas, brazos y patas largas, cuerpo de dragón. Se llamaban dracanos.

Este que yacía ante mí, me paralizaba con sus ojos azules de pupila vertical, sus escamas amarillas de color vivo, con manchas y trazos marrones oscuros en sus extremidades, una larga cola de dorso blanco, como su vientre, un cuello más largo que el mío y una espalda infestada de largas espinas unidas por membranas marrones.

—¿Kar ra shes igis?

Mi rostro desconcertado…

Dio un suspiro de dejadez aquel dracano y entonces volvió a hablarme, pero esta vez de forma diferente.

—¿Entender?

Creía que se refería a si le entendía, así que le lancé, inseguro, un sí, mientras asentía.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Cómo llamar?

¿Mi nombre? Pensé entonces, ¿Por qué lo querría? Tan solo me quede en silencio.

—Mmm, ¿Tener…agua?

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Mmmm…sed, sed, ¿mucha sed?

Asentí lentamente. El dracano se giró y grito hacia el pasillo, el cual observé tras su espalda, alumbrado por múltiples candelabros coronados por una pequeña jaula que portaba una antorcha que ardía con vigor. Y además, había unas cuantas celdas más, pude discernir otra puerta frente a mí, de exactamente la misma descripción. Deduje en ese momento, que el lugar en el que me encontraba debía ser una prisión de gran tamaño, o quizás…algo más.

—¡Kyriesh! Rek Ava per Slage — gritó a los pasillos.

De pronto vino uno de los guardias. Un sátiro, pero estos eran diferentes…a pesar de ir descubiertos con su piel de color lila, llevaban un yelmo adecuado a sus cuernos con púas.

Dijo unas cuantas cosas aquel dracano al guardia, no logre discernir las complejas silabas que emanaban de su boca. Al final aquel sátiro se retiró y el dragón bípedo de ojos azules volvió a acercase a mí.

—No preocupar…agua y comida traer. Yo Bolt.

Bolt, ese era el nombre. El nombre del primer dracano que vi con mis propios ojos. Su semblante despreocupado y alegre, en cierto modo me relajaba, pero aun así el miedo que poseía no se disipaba.

—¡BOLT! — De pronto una voz ronca pero enfadada resonó por el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba. Escuché sus pasos, mas brutos que los de Bolt, cuando se acercó a mi celda, se notaba el enfado en sus pisadas. Ese instante fue en el que vi por primera vez a la que sería un dolor de muelas. Una dracana, pero distinta en rasgos a Bolt. Miraba al aludido con rostro furioso, sus ojos eran del mismo color: azules, no obstante más apagados y noté que ni siquiera nos enfocaba a ninguno de los dos, sino al frente, sin más…quizás fuera que careciera de una vista decente, dado sus movimientos de cara. Era más bajita que el esbelto dracano de escamas amarillas. Y la verdad…intimidaba mucho…sobre todo cuando pensabas que te miraba directamente.

Esta sacó al llamado Bolt fuera de la celda. Ambos se quedaron hablando, entre compleja parla llena de siseos, gruñidos…propia de su lengua natal imagino. Noté como la dracana, cuyo nombre aun no conocía me señalaba en alguna ocasión, como si fuera el centro del problema, ciertamente eso me llenó de preocupación…después de todo…a saber que iban a hacer conmigo. Aunque me hallaba sereno por un lado, gracias a la amabilidad que Bolt presentaba sin más…tal vez fuera su forma.

La dragona, hembra por sus facciones y su constitución, así como la voz, que aunque ronca se percibía ser de una dama…poseía un cuerpo fortalecido, áspero, de escamas rojas como la sangre marcas de color azul oscuro en el dorso de sus grandes zarpas y en sus brazos, al igual que en sus patas robustas parecidas a las de un felino.

Lo más singular de esa criatura, era su rostro, lleno de cicatrices, en especial una que sobresaltaba que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. Una frente amplia…un pequeño cuerno sobre su hocico…como un rinoceronte recién nacido. Y los cuernos rectos, cuatro que emanaban hacia atrás, dos de ello por su mandíbula inferior y los otros en la parte superior de su cabeza rectilínea y ligeramente alargada.

En un amago de intentar irse la dragona, Bolt la llamó por lo que (pensaba) era su nombre.

—¡Skillclaw!

Lo pensé simplemente porque en cuanto la llamó así, volvió con los brazos cruzados, como inconforme por algo que anteriormente Bolt le dijo, tapando su vientre de color plateado y con su cola, de mediano tamaño y de punta en forme de arpón.

En medio de su discusión llegó el guardia, con una copa de agua y unas hojas extrañas, que en mi vida había podido ver… Me di un susto de muerte, cuando de pronto al llegar el sátiro, la apelada "Skillclaw" gruñó llena de enfado, tan solo mirar como apretaba sus mandíbulas…estaba furiosa, tanto que dio un zarpazo y tiró la copa de entre las manos del sátiro, yéndose del lugar totalmente disgustada.

Cuando el agua se derramaba de la copa, pude presenciar algo fascinante: Bolt manipuló el agua a punto de caer al suelo y la paro en el aire, llevando todo el chorro de nuevo a la copa y sujetándola con sus garras membranosas, mientras miraba a lo lejos como su semejante dejaba el lugar. Me sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. Bolt se aproximó a mí de nuevo, con las hojas hechas medio trizas y la copa a rebosar de agua. Me la ofreció cautelosamente…mientras trató de hablar conmigo.

—No preocupar…Skillclaw difícil de entender. Nosotros diferentes, caminos distintos, ojos no iguales.

Todo esto me lo decía mientras yo, ansioso por saciar mi sed bebía el agua fresca. Fue una grata sensación no sentir mi cuerpo empezando a marchitarse, me sentía mucho mejor entonces.

—Tus tener suerte, Tus mucho daño a nosotros, yo saber tu no saber, daño, daño…

Bajé mis orejas, extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que yo o alguien cercano…había hecho algo malo. No lograba entenderlo, si os soy sincero, pero desde luego por dentro sentí temblores al ver que el semblante del dracano se había tornado serio.

Volví a escuchar pasos reiteradamente, esta vez corriendo…y cuanto más cerca se oía, mejor se discernía la acelerada respiración de aquel que trotaba. En el lateral del borde de la puerta, se apoyaron unas manos pálidas de tres garras, era otro de ellos…pero este era incluso más diferente que Skillclaw. Al percatarse de su presencia, Bolt se sorprendió, el otro empezó a vociferar con una voz efusiva, hablando a una velocidad trepidante y agitando sus garras. De repente me observó con sus ojos amarillos y brillantes y esbozó una sonrisa algo demente. Este dracano era totalmente blanco y carecía de escamas, algo que realmente me extrañó muchísimo. Su espalda estaba recorrida por una columna de espinas y su cabeza, de hocico no muy alargado, presentaba dos cuernos no muy grandes, rectos recubiertos del blanco de su piel, además de tener algunas púas, pero el resto de su cuerpo, destacando sus enormes zarpas, era liso y pálido, con una cola mediana.

—¡Vaya vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —exclamó poniéndose frente a mí y olisqueándome. Inesperadamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus fauces me expulsaron un fétido aliento, haciéndome apartar y cerrar los ojos de repugnancia. —Pero…si es un poni de cristal… —sin motivo aparente me dio un lametazo con su viscosa lengua bífida, saboreando el sabor de mi cara y entretanto yo experimentaba un intenso escalofrió producto del tacto de la lengua de aquel dracano pálido . —Si…no hay duda. Vaya, ¡no me esperaba que nuestro sujeto fuera un poni de tan lejanas tierras! —exclamó seguido de una continua risa de locura.

Se frotó sus grandes manos pálidas, mientras babeaba absortó en sí mismo.

—¡Scaleless! —le gritó Bolt.

Sacándole de su ensimismamiento, el dracano sin escamas, de cola larga y ojos de tres parpados, escuálido, pero de extremidades prominentes agitó su cabeza dirigiéndose a su compañero, ambos emitiendo su lengua propia.

—¿Khe?

Solo pude entender esa palabra, el resto de la breve conversación, que ambos tuvieron entre ellos fue extraña, en especial por las desmesuradas reacciones del recién llegado. El final de la parla llegó con un salto de alegría repetitivo del dracano, quien reía así: "¡Yehe! Yehehehehe, kiki, hehehehehe.

Quien sabe lo que podría pasarle por su pelada cabeza, se fue del lugar, corriendo como si la vida fuera en ello, dejándonos a mí y a Bolt de nuevo en la soledad, en la cual este dio un lánguido suspiro, seguido de una profunda mirada al suelo, llena de preocupación, o al menos eso me parecía.

Mi posible captor, de espalda repleta de espinas unidas por membranas marrones, se aproximó a mí, flexionó una de sus rodillas y me escudriñó con cierta seriedad, no podía evitar sentirme ciertamente incómodo.

—No preocupar…reina tuya aquí.

Por el cielo, al escuchar esas palabras, me quede con la boca abierta, con los ojos casi en blanco, sintiendo que en mi interior se insuflaba una verdadera tranquilidad y gusto. Aunque eso no implicara que la situación mejorara, al menos ahora me sentía tranquilo…la reina estaba aquí, en este oscuro lugar…pero entonces en medio de esa alegría que trataba de fingir, me vino al pensamiento algo, unas preguntas…preguntas a las cuales no había caído en hacerme.

¿Por qué estaba mi reina aquí? ¿Acaso son estas criaturas del reino del dragón, los dracanos, los responsables de este acto? Y de ser así…¿Qué ansían o ansia el que ha tramado todo esto? ¿Qué nos iba a pasar ahora?

Todo esto y algunas más, azotaron mi mente, haciendo que sudara en frío tras una breve alegría. Pero aun así, estaba muchísimo más tranquilo que antes, al menos he atravesado esta niebla de incertidumbre, acerca del paradero de mi soberana.

—Terminar…terminar pronto, tu dormir, nada que preocupar.

No supe porque en aquel instante, pero la seguridad que aun siendo dracano y posible enemigo, me inspiraba el apelado "Bolt" me sentía con ganas de liberarle estas palabras:

—Gra…gracias — le solté en voz baja tratando de mantenerle su afilada mirada. Esto sin duda fue una gran sorpresa para él, pues en su facción percaté cierta extrañeza y después…una sonrisa tenue por uno de los lados. Cerró sus ojos, yo le seguía con la mirada, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada por el momento. Cogió las llaves de la puerta y la cerró, pero no sin antes, cuando quedaba un pequeño trozo de apertura de la misma, entre la que me dijo "Descansa" Tras esa palabra y un suave tirón de puerta, escuché cerrarse la cerradura y los pasos descalzos de sus pies de dragón alejarse quedando solo silencio. Miré las destrozadas hojas de tan curiosa silueta y color que me trajeron y procedí a comer y saciar mi sed también durante un breve momento, antes de que agotado y dolido, con el destino nublado para mis ojos, cayera en un sueño, del cual esperaba al despertar que todo fuera una pesadilla.


	6. Malefia

Fanfiction MLP (Aventura)

La leyenda del caballero de cristal.

Autores: Ángelus-Y; Moisés R.

Capítulo 6: Malefia

Diario de Glowing Faith, día VI .

Las montañas del nordeste equestriano, solitarias a la par de peligrosas. El día ha sido en gran medida intenso, sorteando peligros por aquellas montañas, cansándome fácilmente por cada metro de escalada y por cada dos de bajada mientras eludía escombros y perros salvajes, ojala tuviera el físico de un buen soldado. Gold por suerte encontró un sitio para dormir en medio de estos elevados terrenos, una choza. Una casa de techo de paja y paredes de piedra, desolada y medio destrozado por su interior.

"¡Qué suerte!" Exclamé al ver una manta sobre tierra mullida y una pequeña mesa de madera, curiosamente marcada por desgarres impropios de un poni. Probablemente obra de alguna de las bestias que rondaban por aquí. Desde luego era mucho mejor que yacer en la intemperie, vulnerable ante afilados dientes y pestilentes hedores.

Y aquí me hallo, escribiendo en estas hojas de fino papel. Gold ahora mismo se encuentra vigilando los alrededores, con el brillo de su pelaje apagado entre la luz de las estrellas, y por el momento, todo es tranquilidad, silencio…

Os habréis asustado cuando habéis visto las marcas de páginas anteriores, marcas extrañas, hechas de una tinta distinta a la mía. Serenaos…yo también las vi en su momento, a la noche anterior algo ocurrió, pero si os digo la verdad no sé qué fue. Pues al día siguiente ya estaban esas marcas ahí, son rallones sin sentido que desgarran la fina capa de las hojas, y todas estas escrituras son iguales en cada página. Muy extraño…

Tan extraño como que en este día pasado he notado distante a mí amigo fénix. A veces me dirigía una mirada temblorosa. No lo entiendo. Y para colmar el día, hoy siento mi pecho oprimido, como si este producto de magia diabólica estuviera ahora mismo empezando a devorar mi corazón. La sensación es espantosa.

Por eso necesito rebajar tensión, espero que esto amaine este sentir.

Me quedan pocos días espero, para llegar al desierto San Palomino. Para mañana debería haber podido salir de estas montañas y cruzar los afluentes de ríos y los pequeños bosques y con suerte buscar cobijo entre alguno de los ponis de Equestria, de entre los cuales espero que haya algún alma caritativa que deje descanso a este pobre endeble. Sino, no me quedara más remedio que cubrirme bajo un inmenso árbol y tratar de resistir el frio, que al menos no es tan penetrante como el viento que azota por los dominios del Imperio de Cristal. Es normal…siempre he sido muy friolero.

Y desde ahí, quizás dos noches más para llegar al árido desierto. El problema es que…no sé dónde se encuentra él.

Suspiro, me gustaría tocar algo con la viola…quizás una buena melodía pueda reconfortarme más ahora mismo.

Sentir el desliz de mi arco sobre las finas cuerdas de cristal, a un tono bajo, suave. Escuchar como un pentagrama lleno de bellas notas me embriaga al sentir ese sonido que calma el dolor de mi corazón, la tristeza que trata de atraparme y veo como se aleja. Sabed que siempre he creído que esta viola es mágica, cuando emito las notas de ella, cada una es como un mensaje al corazón, un mensaje que hace que brinque de la emoción que esa nota lleva encerrada, es curioso, un misterio inscrito en la música de los millares que se esconden tras su complejo lenguaje.

Ya toqué algo antes de caer en un sueño profundo, antes de escribir aquí, cerca del amanecer, pero aun así vuelvo a desear poder tocar nuevamente.

Esta misma noche llamé a Gold, ya a salvo en esta vieja casa, con un peculiar silbido casi imperceptible, pero que el agudo oído de mi amigo Gold pudo escuchar. Se posó sobre la ventana de marco de piedra y extendiendo sus alas doradas esperó mi respuesta.

—Buen chico —le dije mientras le acariciaba su mentón y él se dejaba, sonriendo de gusto. —Dime, ¿te apetece que toquemos algo juntos? Hacía ya mucho que no tocábamos nada —le inquirí con una cálida sonrisa.

Por un momento vi en su semblante una innegable alegría pero en tan solo un segundo algo le hizo bajar las alas y agacharse, echándose para atrás un par de pasos.

—¿Qué…que te pasa Gold?

Traté de cogerle, pero de pronto echo a volar evitándome y manteniéndose frente a mi suspendido en el aire.

—¿Gold…? —pregunté con un creciente tono de tristeza.

Mi querido amigo, apretó sus ojos azulados, alejándose poco a poco. Le dolía hacerme eso. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué veía en mí? Entonces no sé qué me pasó pero ante esa solitaria sensación respondí desesperado.

—¡GOLD! —le grité. A mi querido amigo…¿Qué hice? Jamás le había hecho eso.

¿Qué creéis que ocurrió? Por supuesto, salió volando. Se alejó de mí, huyó. No pude evitar levantarle el tono de esa forma, sentía que se iba…era una horrible sensación, nunca se había distanciado de esa forma y pensé lo peor, era como…como si de pronto decenas de frígidos puñales tocaran mi corazón y reaccionara así. Todo por ver que mi amigo, aquel fénix de plumajes dorados, se apartaba de mi lado, en medio de mi desesperación.

Me mantuve helado, sin moverme ni un palmo, con la respiración que apenas me llegaba, incrédulo de lo que me estaba ocurriendo…empezaba a notar dentro de mí, como este artefacto o cristal empezaba a expandirse en mi interior, comenzando a apoderarse de mí.

Sudaba frío…mi cuerpo empezaba a helarse por dentro, mi vista se empezaba a emborronar y respiraba aceleradamente, en pura amargura. Me veía como en una prisión rodeado por cuatro paredes que se acercaban a mí, a punto de aplastarme. Pero entonces le escuché.

Giré mi cabeza y le vi, asomado a la ventana, tímido y con mirada llena de culpa.

—Gold…—musité. Con mis ojos iluminados y con el mismo sentimiento que los suyos expresaban. Me acerqué a él, y se posó sobre mi casco a lo que yo acariciándole con mi hocico su pico, le susurre "lo siento" "lo siento mucho" "No sé qué me ha pasado"

El me habló con su típico graznido angelical, y empezó a frotarse conmigo. No sé qué me pasa, porque respondo así, se me hacía tan raro ver que tratara de evitarme y ante mi situación no podía dejar que ocurriera…pero me arrepentí, era un sentimiento que no pude descubrir porque reaccione así, no era mi forma.

No me da miedo sollozar…porque no puedo eludir este sentimiento, pero debo intentarlo…justo cuando mis ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas pude notar como este cristal emanaba como un extraño sonido de deleite, que sonaba en mi cabeza, una risa…Respire con vigor, trate de ponerme firme, de sorber esas lagrimas…Es desesperante no poder liberar esta tristeza.

Gold llamó mi atención, sus ojos habían cambiado de apariencia, ahora me enseñaba una mirada alegre, señaló con sus cálidas alas la viola de cristal, en el suelo, que deje caer. Insinuó que tocáramos juntos y yo le sonreí. Se diluyo esa sombra de mi interior.

Cogí el instrumento ceremonial con el casco, lo apoye en mi cuello, mientras me sentaba apoyado en las paredes de este cobijo. Mi emplumado amigo se colocó sobre un taburete que yacía en medio de la casa, le di una señal con el arco y al primer desliz del mismo, tras el viento cesar para comenzar nuestra melodía, cantó con el sonido de una campana de dulce tintineo.

La melodía que surge de esta viola, como vos sabéis, es especial, lleva en su interior una magia que según la leyenda, la primera monarca del Imperio incrusto en su interior. Una magia que libera la música, una melodía que endulza los corazones, para despertar el amor…la esperanza… Antaño apuesto que se usó para las numerosas celebraciones de las ferias, aumentando esa chispa de luz, que en todos nosotros brilla.

Y es con este instrumento de cristal azul celeste, con el que con cada roce, con diferentes inclinaciones y fuerza, desentraño infinidades de notas, cada una de ellas que acaricia el espíritu.

Me hallaba sereno, el sonido de Gold cantando al son de cada nota de la viola, emitíamos un sonido de puro alivio, un placer para el oído, juro que sentía la oscuridad lejos de mí y al contemplar en un boquete del techo la luz de la luna llena…Ay, por el cielo, era un momento mágico. Me encanta tocar…lo diré una y otra vez, tome una correcta decisión al aprender a tocar, es el auténtico lenguaje que quiero aprender.

La música resonó por casi toda la noche, no quería parar, entre otras cosas por miedo a que cuando llegara el silencio, las sombras no fueran ahuyentadas y nuevamente trataran de atemorizarme. Pero al final notando el cansancio de Gold, dimos un par de bis de toque celestial y terminamos con un final de continuado sonido en crescendo y después… descreyendo.

Y llegó el silencio, Gold abrió las alas lleno de felicidad y yo aún conservaba una grata sonrisa hacia él, nos juntamos y pude apreciar nuevamente el calor de sus plumas, ese calor que expulsaba la gélida soledad que trataba de agarrar mi cordura. Era tan agradable que sin querer caí dormido…profundamente. No sentí más el acecho gélido de las sombras…

Entonces tuve un sueño muy extraño. Describir uno es difícil, pero este…lo veía tan claro, y sin embargo estaba envuelto en una niebla de confusión, al ser, diferente.

Era una oscuridad sin fin, de la cual se abría un agujero a la luz y en esa luz veía retazos de algo distante. Imágenes que para mí, ningún sentido guardaban. Un lugar coronado por extensas colinas, llanuras de vivo verde, montañas escarpadas y al fondo…más allá, en el horizonte, un castillo que acariciaba las altas nubles.

De repente estoy mucho más cerca de ese lugar, como si un paso mio me hubiera situado en las cercanías de ese esplendoroso castillo. El día es nublado. Me encuentro rodeado de alzadas estatuas de plata reluciente y de esbelta figura, representan algo que jamás he visto, una criatura ¿tal vez? Seguramente, pues sostenía en sus "garras" una espada recta gigante, hecha también de plata. El suelo que pisaba era lisa piedra grisácea, trazos de mármol y el castillo, imponente e inmenso cuya fachada se bañaba en colores metalizados y azulados de gran claridad. Una niebla invade el lugar. Todo se vuelve, borroso. Antes de quedar ciego, veo algo muy claro, un enorme dragón de escamas azules que vuela hacia la torre más alta de ese castillo, posándose en ella, triunfante. Y entonces todo vuelve a ser oscuridad, pero antes de quedar en la completa negrura, oigo un grito de rabia, otro de desesperación y un llanto de nostalgia.

Era muy extraño ¿Por qué veía un lugar que ni siquiera conozco? ¿Qué significaba? Evidentemente no había respuesta, quien sabe…

Cuando me desperté me dispuse a escribir aquí, relajado…y ahora, este ha sido mi día. Después de lo acontecido hoy, no me es de atracción relatar lo acontecido antes de todo esto, pero…no me queda más remedio, debo hacerlo. Además no creo que concilie más el sueño, pronto amanecerá, y debo partir.

Pero yo os pregunto…¿De verdad queréis saber cómo surgió esto?

Pues os lo relatare, cobrare fuerzas para escribir sobre este papel como nació lo que en mi interior acecha. Pues fue obra de uno de mis enemigos, uno de los sucios dracanos, juro por mi reina que aun guardo rencor y mucho odio a esa bestia, lo juro...

Mientras me encontraba en mi celda durmiendo, un baño de agua helada me despertó de mi sueño. Estaba confundido, ¿de dónde vino el agua? Mi sorpresa fue descubrir quien había sido el responsable: ¿Os acordáis de aquel sátiro que quedó herido? Era él. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Creo recordar que Valark. Un sátiro de afiladas garras, sucias y descuidadas pezuñas, cuernos retorcidos cual carnero, hocico y mirada penetrante. Era uno de los sátiros que intentaron hurtar el Corazón de Cristal.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente.

Y para mi mala fortuna se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia mí.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —Me preguntó. Yo tan solo le sostuve la mirada, tratando de ocultar miedo— Siii, sé que te acuerdas, asqueroso equino.

Sin previo aviso me dio un derechazo en la cara. Mi cabeza pareció haberse estrellado contra un muro de hierro.

—Los ponis como tú, me dais asco, toda vuestra raza es… —preparó de nuevo su puño— una maldición…

Esta vez con la otra extremidad me golpeó en el costado. Me resentí del dolor y no pude tranquilizarlo estando encadenado. Empecé a sangrar ligeramente por la boca. Para rematar, el llamado Valark, ese inmundo sátiro, perdonad mi lenguaje, cogió mis cadenas y envolvió su puño con ellas para hacerme aún más daño al impactar. Me fijé entonces en las vendas que tapaban la herida que le ocasionamos.

—No sabes… —suspiró— que placentero me resulta este momento.

Con las cadenas en sus zarpas me golpeó de nuevo en la cara. Esta vez el impacto fue tres veces mayor y ahora entonces sí que sangraba por la boca y el hocico. Me cogió de la crin y me atufó con su aliento.

—Qué pena que no presencies el gran momento, me habría gustado —rió brevemente.

Empecé a sentir un gran desprecio por él. No solo por el dolor, sino por cómo era. Para mí, era un desecho en aquel momento.

Se limpió el sudor y se quitó las cadenas. Volvió a dirigirme la palabra con mala educación.

—Ese changeling…si, el que dejaste moribundo en la cueva, me caía bien. Jeje, quizás debería darte una paliza en su nombre —Con todas sus fuerzas me propinó una patada con sus pezuñas afiladas. Fue el golpe que más atontado me dejo, logré escuchar pitidos dentro de mi cabeza.

Yo no decía nada. No solo porque me sentía cansado y sin fuerzas. Sino porque me esperaba lo peor si abría la boca, no obstante me entraban ganas de hacerle daño…mucho daño. Matarlo quizás…no, sería impropio de mí. Ahora lo recuerdo y siento furia, en aquel momento el miedo y la confusión encubrían esa ira. Pero tras la paliza me digné a hablar.

—Que… —tosí ahogado— ¿Qué queréis? —le miré con desgana y agriamente.

—Tranquiiiiilo, pronto lo averiguaras… pero mira: hasta entonces, me voy a divertir contigo —Soltó una carcajada—.Vamos a ser grandes "amigos".

Volvió a pegarme en el costado, esta vez fue una sucesión de golpes llenos de rabia y odio. Llegaba un momento en que… ya no sentía dolor, quizás porque estaba a punto de desmayarme. El sátiro respiraba con ansía, se limpiaba el sudor de vez en cuando y proseguía, me desgarraba con gusto y yo me sentía impotente. Deseaba devolverle todo lo que me estaba haciendo. Soy un poni de mucha paciencia y bueno. Pero en tales situaciones llegas a un límite.

En un momento de pausa, cuando él se acercó a reiterar mi castigo, le propiné un cabezazo en el pecho. Salió dañado, pero creo que yo recibí la peor parte. Ahora la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Serás… Ahora sí que la has pifiado, poni…— Abrió sus garras con intención de arañarme lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero algo le detuvo.

La entrada se abrió de tirón. Habían entrado Bolt y Skillclaw a la escena. Skillclaw le había tomado del cuello a Valark hasta estrellarlo contra un muro.

— ¡Dagha! —escuche que dijo el dracano mientras se acercaba hacia mi analizándome con la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis?! —inquirió el sátiro tratando de liberarse de las ásperas garras de Skillclaw.

La dracana de rojas escamas había tomado de nuevo el cuello del sátiro, y sin darle tiempo lo había levantado hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos blanquecinos. Escuche en perfecto equestriano lo que dijo:

—Encima que pagamos a escoria como tú, osas infringir nuestras órdenes. Debería matarte por esto.

Bolt dijo algo que no pude comprender del todo. Parecía que, quería detenerla de matar al sátiro. Yo en ese momento no sabía que pensar de él: si era un ser de principios o era benevolente con sus víctimas. En cualquier caso, yo habría decidido acabar con su vida. No me vayan a ver con malos ojos; no está en mi desear la muerte a nadie, pero en ese momento me daba igual que Valark terminara muerto en garras de Skillclaw.

La dracana solo gruño y le escupió, diciendo unas últimas palabras, al soltarle de mala gana.

—¡AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ Y VE A HACER ALGO UTIL! —propinándole una patada en el rostro, el sátiro salió huyendo como pudo.

No voy a negarlo; aquello me dio una gran satisfacción.

Skillclaw se acercó a Bolt para gritarle unas cuantas cosas que no pude entender; estaba demasiado aturdido. El dracano se puso a mirarle con seriedad mientras se defendía con palabras tanto más calmadas, pero era igual de enérgico que ella. Finalmente, Bolt pareció zanjar la cuestión y Skillclaw no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la derrota, no sin antes gruñir como una fiera enjaulada. Parece que él es bueno con las palabras, al menos en su idioma.

Bolt se acercó a mí y me volvió a hablar como podía su equestriano:

—Bolt. Traer comida. Tú. Daño. Mucho daño. Skillclaw. Curar tú. Curar tú.

Sus palabras me dieron a entender que por mis heridas, necesitaba ser curado. Y parece ser que Skillclaw conoce de primeros auxilios. Pero la idea de estar a solas con ella me daba cosquilleos en la espina dorsal. Sin darme cuenta Bolt pareció notar eso y repuso:

—No temer. No temer Skillclaw. Skillclaw curar tú. No temer.

Asentí. No muy confiado de sus palabras, pero pese a ello, dejó la sala, pero no sin antes girar su mirada hacia la dragona de rojas escamas, quien se la devolvió. Pese a no tener buena vista, sin duda su presentimiento e instinto de lo que a su alrededor acontecía era infalible.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se cerró Skillclaw empezó a intentar notar mi presencia de cerca, tocándome hasta percibir mis heridas. Primero limpió la sangre de mi boca y después de entre su cintura, en la cual portaba una pequeña alforja, sacó una hoja. Esta era muy peculiar, de un color pálido grisáceo, de 5 puntas y de tacto áspero, lo sé porque con ella empezó a frotar mis heridas, aunque con disgusto. Yo trate de aguantar el escozor y dolor que sentía ante sus bruscos movimientos. Estuvo durante mi curación en pleno silencio y para seros sincero no deseaba ver su reacción si trataba de dirigirle la palabra. Seguidamente ella segregó sobre sus propias garras algunas de sus babas, viscosas. Y con ellas me impregno, sobre las heridas que tenia, sentía un agudo escozor y ardor en las mismas. Creo que era el efecto combinado de sus babas y aquella hoja, suponía que debía tener alguna propiedad curativa.

Cuando finalizó, sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal rojizo, cogió el sucio cuenco donde me depositaron el agua y echo unas pequeñas gotas del contenido de aquel recipiente dentro del mismo. Acercó el plato con la cola y se levantó mirando indiferente al frente.

—Tienes suerte de que Bolt esté aquí, y de que mi Sharrak tenga interés en ti, si de mí dependiera…ahora mismo tan solo serias otro montón de huesos adornando la celda. —declaró ella dándome la espalda entre que abandonaba mi estancia….

Milagrosamente, gracias a aquellos remedios que Skillclaw me otorgó, mis heridas sanaron de una forma increíblemente rápida, aunque pase una muy mala noche ese día. Antes de acostarme, derrotado por completo, Bolt vino a la celda a traer comida: Un montón de hojas frescas.

— ¿Cómo estar? ¿Mejor?

Con gran dificultad asentí, aunque apenas pude siquiera mantener la cabeza en alto.

—Pronto todo terminar, tu ser libre. Nosotros cumplir destino. Pasado…despertar sombras. Equestria, enemiga.

— ¿Por…por qué?—pregunté dolido.

—Equestria…princesa….daño…mucho daño. Nosotros doler, princesa…sonreír. No, me, gusta, ver, morir, nada, pero…precio, necesario. Corazón dolido, solo…así poder aliviar. Tu no entender…no ser dragón. Tu ser poni, tu corazón, emoción. Nosotros orgullo, tradición…fuerza. Yo…gustar no, sangre. Yo deber…o mal dragón ser. Amigos….necesitan. Skillclaw odiar ponis…odiar equinos. Yo…no ser así. Pero no débil.

Escuché cada palabra suya mientras oteaba a la nada, triste…Los dracanos al parecer, reclamaban algo. Seguro estoy de que ansían venganza del conflicto de hace cien años. ¿Pero tanto les hirió perder esa batalla? ¿O es que había pasado algo que se me escapaba?

Cada dracano era único, Skillclaw era sin duda lo opuesto a Bolt, este no le gustaba las injusticias, pero le dolía hacer sufrir a otros si realmente no lo merecía. Pero… ¿mal dragón?... ¿amigo? ¿Querría decir que depositaban su confianza en él? ¿Qué le necesitaban pese a no desear el participar en esta locura?

—No eres débil, solo piensas de forma diferente…De hecho eres fuerte, piensas como ningún dracano que haya visto, sabes que es justo y que es bueno. ¿Acaso eso es ser débil?

—Nosotros…sí. Bueno o malo…eso no existe. Solo fuerza…y debilidad. Bueno…Malo, quien puede comparar. Nosotros seguir código, honor y fuerza. Solo eso… —Se levantó sin mediar alguna otra palabra, con un semblante envuelto en tristeza. Fue abandonando la celda hasta que antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo:

—Lo siento…

Eso me dejo sorprendido. ¿Qué ocurría? Solo ansiaba dormir.

Tras pasar otras dos noches más, dentro de esa gélida celda. Yo me encontraba absorto en mis felices recuerdos, tratando de admirar la belleza de mi hogar, la sonrisa de los míos y la felicidad que siempre radiaba allí. Pero de pronto escuché sonoras pisadas descalzas…" ¿Sera Bolt?" Pensé entonces, pero no…eran distintas, familiares sin duda, muy ligeras pero sin embargo llevaban furia. Escuche el cerrojo abrirse, me pegué a la pared, asustado y entonces apareció ella: Skillclaw, la dracana de rojas escamas, quien me arrojaba una violenta mirada acompañada del apretón de sus dientes, empezó a olisquear, pues como ya sabéis es carente de buena vista y al identificarme corrió hacia mí y me agarró con sus ásperas garras del cuello poniéndome enfrente de su rostro a su estatura, pequeña en comparación con la de sus semejantes…tirando de las cadenas y dañando mis patas.

— ¡Lygiesh kim! —gritó al guardia sátiro de la puerta, quien rebuscó entre las numerosas llaves de su llavero y cogió una de aspecto viejo y oxidado, con la que me quitó los grilletes. Skillclaw me lanzó contra la pared del pasillo bruscamente, pegándome un golpe contra la misma y dejándome algo aturdido. Cuando agité mi cabeza y mire al frente, me hallaba entre la pared y las cuchillas afiladas de la dracana. En su brazo izquierdo portaba una pequeña rodela, enganchada por hebillas a sus zarpas y de esa misma se desplegaba mediante un pequeño mecanismo aquellas dos cuchillas, afiladas, de laterales ligeramente dentados, y de pálido color metálico.

—Escúchame basura equina…como se te ocurra escapar, te juro por mi vida que rebano tu cuello y lleno todo el suelo con tu sangre. ¡¿Ha quedado CLARO?! —me gritó, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. El dominio de mi lengua que aquella dragona hablaba, era increíblemente formidable comparado con Bolt.

Por supuesto ante su voz ronca, furiosa y sus afiladas armas tocando mi cuello, temblaba, temblaba mucho, tanto que me costaba asentirle.

—Que patético… —murmuró entre que plegaba sus cuchillas de nuevo a la rodela. — ¡Vamos! —exclamó señalando en una de las direcciones.

Yo iba delante, atravesando el lugar. Centenares de celdas cuyo contenido me atemorizaba, pues en varias de ellas, escuchaba gritos, rugidos y otras cosas más…Skillclaw me metía prisa continuamente, casi tropezándome con múltiples calaveras esparcidas por el suelo de piedra.

Se oían martillos, golpes contundentes sobre placas de hierro, el fuego brotar…el olor a metal quemado. Me topé con varios sátiros que guardaban el lugar y también ciertos dracanos. Pero entre los encuentros hubo uno en especial, al torcer una esquina, impulsado por la dracana, choqué con alguien inesperado. Un changeling.

Tras el golpe agitó la cabeza y rugió agudamente, mostrándome sus afilados colmillos.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas, prisionero! —me alzó la voz mientras gruñía, y yo me quedaba perplejo ante sus ojos verduzcos, los lunares plateados de su cuello y piel, sus orejas agrietadas y sus cascos perforados. Su exoesqueleto verde intenso, y su cuerno recto y puntiagudo.

—Seresh, Pharyb.

Entonces dejó de gruñirme y por un breve momento me olisqueó, a lo que por extrañas razones reaccionó sorprendida.

—¿Khe? —inquirió Skillclaw extrañada ante el semblante de aquella poni insecto.

—Pharyb, se supone que tendrías que estar en el calabozo…

—El Sharrak ha cesado mi "castigo" debo volver.

—Ni gha. —respondió alejándose de nosotros, y mientras tanto le seguí con la mirada y ella a mí. Fue una sensación muy rara.

—¡Vamos! —gritó la dracana enfadada, casi tirándome al suelo de nuevo.

Bajamos a los niveles inferiores….hacía mucho frío allí, no me encontraba bien. Entramos en una habitación cerrada mediante un portón de hierro firme.

Al llegar tras el otro lado de la misma, se escuchaba una charla entre dos dracanos, dada la lengua en la que hablaban. Skillclaw llamó a la puerta suavemente con un par de toques y tras esta se oyó fuertemente:

"!Akra!"

Abrió la puerta, mientras me agarraba llevándome al interior de la estancia, aun mucho más gélida, que afuera. Una habitación llena de estanterías a rebosar de libros de curiosa cubierta, algunos con cubierta de hueso, una mesa de madera oscura y un suelo límpido de piedra plateada.

Ocupándola, había tres dracanos, uno de ellos era Bolt. Los tres me miraron con distintos ojos. Uno de ellos, enorme, corpulento y de negras escamas toscas, me miraba hastiosamente con sus ojos rojos de intenso color, como los míos. El segundo, sentado en una elegante silla de madera del mismo tipo que el resto del amueblado, yacía curioso ante mí. Era un dracano de escamas de un morado tono púrpura, más bajo que el primero y vestido de unas prendas lóbregas, arañadas, dignas de un hechicero. Tenía las dos zarpas juntadas con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, mientras que con sus ojos de un naranja intenso como el fuego me miraba intrigado. Bolt sin embargo quien se hallaba como disgustado, parecía mirarme totalmente diferente, una mirada de preocupación.

Esta vez no pude discernir el conjunto de silabas exactas que salían de sus bífidas lenguas. El primer dracano que os he descrito hablaba con voz grave y orgullosa, llevaba puesta una armadura de combate, única entre las corazas dracenas, caracterizada por sus múltiples placas del abdomen de borde dentado, sus hombreras adornadas con rectas púas de hierro negro, el mismo material en toda su armadura, la cual bajo la misma se distinguía unas viejas mantas gris ceniza, del mismo tipo que yo, de colores azulados llevaba bajo la mía.

Por las continuas repeticiones de su nombre, deduje que este era apelado como Blackfire. Nunca me olvidare de su cara: Su hocico era más alargado que el del resto, una tosca mandíbula repleta de púas, orejas membranosas y dos gruesos cuernos marrón oscuros, emanantes hacia arriba que le otorgaban un aspecto intimidante.

El segundo, quien permanecía totalmente sereno en toda la discusión, tenía una voz…como describirla…fría, elegante…no sabría deciros de forma exacta. Todo su cuerpo, su cola, sus zarpas y patas eran de color morado purpureo, la parte delantera de su cuello mostraba unas escamas diferentes, mas blandas y de color plateado, además de poseer ciertos trazos rojizos. El aspecto de su cornamenta lo hacía más real que el resto, seis cuernos, tres a cada lado, rectos y recubiertos por su piel morada. En su amplia frente brillaba una pequeña joya roja incrustada en la misma.

Draco, ese era su nombre. ..

Expectante de que iba a ocurrir entonces tras unas breves palabras en jerga dracana y con una mirada a cada uno de los miembros por parte del aludido Draco, al final abandonaron la sala, pero no sin antes cada uno de ellos, mostrar una digna reverencia del pueblo dragón. La zarpa en el pecho y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, aunque Skillclaw hizo una genuflexión y repitió arrodillada el mismo gesto, pareciendo depender del respeto en sí.

Fue entonces cuando me quede a solas con ese dracano, y dio inicio a la conversación. Esta vez no estaba encadenado, la puerta estaba abierta…pero ella cerró con un ligero movimiento de manos y echo el cerrojo… Comenzó a interrogarme.

—Así que…tú eres el poni de cristal que se inmiscuyó en la operación, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre prisionero?—inquirió el dracano morado.

Por entonces no pensaba que mi nombre fuera algo grave el decirlo, por lo que sin ningún tipo de reparo se lo dije…

—Glo…glowing, Glowing Faith.

—Si, he estado estudiándote mientras estabas adormecido…seguramente te preguntes a que se deben tus sueños prolongados…

—¿Vos sois la causa?

—Así es. He empleado un hechizo de Ambra para adormecerte, la neblina de ensueño. He podido comprobar que padeces de una debilidad física bastante palpable.

Sus deducciones fueron sorprendentes, de ahí me atreví a preguntarle.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Hmph—rió entre dientes —he experimentado mucho con ponis de tu mismo sexo, normalmente son más corpulentos, abruptos, de mandíbula extensa y por supuestos más "rellenos" Tu en cambio…te pareces más a un saco de huesos, tu respiración suele ser acelerada aunque deduzco que pese a ello, gozas de una rapidez única entre los tuyos, al pesar poco…

—Si, aunque a veces, ya muy poco. Mis patas suelen fallar.

—Ya veo… —esbozó una media sonrisa. —Además eres un poni de cristal de sangre pura, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Para qué queréis saber eso…?

—Los ponis de las montañas del norte, sois sin duda únicos entre los integrantes de la raza equina. Poseéis una magia singular, así como todos, pero mirad por donde, vuestra constitución y raza es ideal para que lleve a cabo uno de mis laboriosos experimentos.

—Experimentos…—musite por lo bajo.

—Mientras gozabais en vuestro descanso, me he tomado la libertad de introduciros una malefia.

—Una…¿Malefia? —Pregunté extrañado y asustado —¿qué diantres es eso?

—Pues, si os soy sincero, no tengo ni idea… —respondió rison.

Aquellas palabras me fueron inesperadas. Pero si denote en ellas cierta satisfacción, por su mirada, sí que sabía algo…

—¿Y mi reina? ¿Dónde está lady Nivea?

—No temáis por vuestra benigna soberana, ahora mismo debe de estar descansando en su celda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos habéis traído? ¿Qué queréis de ella? —me daba miedo preguntar en busca de respuestas, pero era un auténtico hervidero de preguntas entonces, pese a que el pavor estaba presente en mí.

—Bueno, en cuanto a ti, viniste por error. Te inmiscuiste donde no te llamaban y acabaste aquí, por decisión de Skillclaw. Pero ya que estas aquí, voy a aprovechar la ocasión de no sacrificar a ningún soldado o mercenario. — mientras continuaba parlando, pegaba pequeños toquecitos en la mesa con sus garras oscuras. —La reina, en cambio era necesaria…El plan era llevárnosla y devolverla pasado esto, pero el asunto se ha torcido…No obstante no temáis, el premio que busco es más avaricioso…

Llenó sus zarpas enteras de un negro intenso y de entre las sombras del suelo, como una criatura que emergía del agua, apareció una esfera de cristal, sostenida en una especie de baston, o mas bien, un cetro. Era preciosa, un cristal que pese a su fulgor sangre, era sin duda un objeto demasiado peligroso. Puramente esférico, que emanaba una esencia maligna, al menos me hacía sentir escalofríos.

—¿Hermoso? Si… —musitó el dracano de ojos ígneos. —Este es un regalo a nuestra tribu, por parte de MI señor, un presente que ha permanecido dormido por mucho, pero gracias a vuestra majestad y a cierto traidor, ahora esta joya, me permitirá lograr la meta que ansió.

En tan solo un instante me encontraba mal…de pronto cuando ese cristal empezó a brillar, algo en mi comenzaba a retorcerse, sentía como mi corazón era acariciado por el cuerpo de una serpiente a punto de estrangularme. Y frio…un frio atronador… El sudor caía por mi rostro en forma de pequeñas gotas gélidas, mis ojos se contarían y las patas me temblaban…

—Lo notas ¿verdad? La Malefia está despertando, y ya es hora de que conozca su nuevo huésped. Sinceramente…no creo que dures mucho. No me hace gracia que los ponis de cristal paguen lo que una ecuestre hizo, pero, así es la vida. Uno la fastidia y todos lo pagan. ¿No?

Ahora aquí delante de mi diario, entiendo esas palabras…

—Shaga….Shaga noctrunam reshe…deghess. —recitó, me tocó con el cetro en mi pecho y sucedió... gritaba en agonía. Fue como una vida ajena a mi nacía de las entrañas de mi cuerpo, de entre mi pecho se abrió paso un cristal oscuro, negro como el tizón. Escuché en mi cabeza un sinfín de voces de las profundidades. Y al final, cuando me retorcía Draco me lo aclaró todo.

—Equestria ardera, porque por mis venas corre la sangre de los dracanos que tuvieron que terminar con vuestras efímeras vidas. Y porque por el juramento de mi rey, de mi autentico rey, vengare a los que desde las sombras ansían vuestros llantos. Tu reina quizás viva, pero tu, me temo que tus días están contados, pero…¡Anímate!, es por el bien del estudio de la magia.

Con un seco golpe de su cetro en la pared cuyo sonido se expandió con un eco interminable, emergieron dos sombras fantasmales de entre la oscuridad, de espectral figura, de garras afiladas y cuernos rectos. Ojos vacíos…blancos afilados, que me agarraron por las patas, sintiendo el frígido tacto de la oscuridad. Y llevándome por medio de los oscuros pasajes de las sombras a mi celda. Unas criaturas sin sentimientos…unos seres nacidos de las sombras y de la luz lunar.


End file.
